Jules at Sam's Apartment
by FlashpointAddict
Summary: Jules goes to Sam's Apartment she just wants to talk but then again she did want to be with him. Spoiler for Fault Lines. Rated T *****************CHAPTER 41 UP NOW***********************
1. Chapter 1

Jules at Sam's Apartment

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Flashpoint I wish I did.

Spoilers: After Fault Lines (season 3 finale)

Jules nervously knocks on Sam's apartment door 1008. She hears him yell "Coming!" He opens the door and looks surprised when he sees her standing there. He stares at her and she stares back. She watches him for a moment longer than walks past him and into his living room.

Sam slowly closes the door while watching her. She stares into his beautiful blue eyes and he looks deeply into her chocolate ones. A small smile creeps upon his face trying to make her feel comfortable. She returns the smile and slowly sits down, Sam remains standing. She starts with "What do you thinks' going to happen?" She nervously looks at him. They both know that the Sarge and Doctor Toght know they still have feelings for each other even if they don't show them. She's 80% sure she knows that the results aren't going to be good in the end.

_I've worked so hard for this job and now I've screwed it up… maybe this is for the best… you can't get in trouble if your already in trouble… right?... who am I trying to kid? _Jules thinks.

All of Jules emotions hit her all at once; she breaks in to tear and places her head in her hands about the unsure and stress of earlier today.

Sam sighs and moves over next to her. He touches her back which makes her jump and look at him, he looks worried and she knows it's about her. She wishes she could be with him again, everything was so simple, comforting, and at home for her. When they kissed there were fireworks in her head.

She takes a shaky breath to try and stop crying but it doesn't work so she buries her head into his chest sobbing. He leans back against the back of the couch and rubs her back. He hears her breathing turn to normal again.

He finally knows what to say "Jules. No matter what happens, I just want to say I love you. I always have and always will."

Thanks for reading please review. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews I'm new at this so I'm not sure how to send the personal thanks for reviewing but anyway thanks it really made my night!

Chapter two

Did he really just say what she thinks he did? Her face gives away nothing and she sits there staring at him. Sam looks back at her silently willing her to tell him how she feels, or anything at all,

Jules opens her mouth then closes it trying to say something back but her voice is gone her mind is screaming at her _tell him!_ She wants to but can't find the right words.

After what seems like hours of silence and staring Sam sighs and runs a hand through his hair thinking _she doesn't feel the same way_. Jules doesn't trust her voice so when she catches his eye she closes the gap between them and softly places her lips on his.

Jules puts as much passion as she can into it and Sam returns it with just as much if not more. When they finally break apart Jules finds her voice again and says "I love you too. I've wanted to tell you that so many times. I didn't want to break up with you, but I didn't want to leave the. I love working with and seeing you everyday."

A classic Sam Braddock smile appears on his face, as he begins to talk "I know you didn't want to, either did I. But if it meant I got to see and be around you everyday then it was worth it. Yeah, it hit pretty hard when you dumped me, then later on went out with Steve, but if it meant that you were happy, then I was happy."

Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you like and don't like and if you have any tips or ideas put them down I promise I'll read and maybe use some. : D


	3. Chapter 3

I rated this T so far just to be safe

Thanks for reading really hope you like it 

Chapter 3

Jules is touched by Sam's words, a huge grin on her face that gives that away. But she automatically feels bad for putting him in all those tuff situations. "I'm really sorry for hurting you, I didn't mean to… I wanted us to still be able to work together…" she trails off. Then she picks up again "…if we didn't work together I wouldn't feel safe and if that day came where I wasn't going to be going home that night I'd want you there by my side. I know you'll always have my back, you prove that everyday."

She looks close to crying so he gives her a reassuring kiss then hugs her. "Do you want something to drink?" he asks.

"Um… water please."

He gets up and goes to his kitchen a moment later returning with a glass of water that he hands to her. He's about to sit down when the phone rings. He quickly walks into his bedroom and answers it as he walks back to Jules.

"Hello?" He smiles as he finds out who it is.

"Oh hey man, what's up?" His smile drops almost as quick as it came.

"Oh my God, is he okay?"

Jules sits up when she hears this a million thoughts running thoughts her head.

Sam continues "Yeah, anything."

"Yeah, I'll take her. Saint Simons right?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

He grabs his keys and Jules's hand taking her to the door.

"Sam." He doesn't answer. "Sam!" Jules yells.

He looks at her "Yeah?"

"Who was that? What happened? Who is or isn't okay?"

Sam jumps into the driver seat of his new Ford F-150. Jules climbs into the passenger side as the truck roars to life.

He answers as he pulls out of the parking lot "It was Wordy… Ed was shot on the way to see Sophie. They want us to go see her."

Jules is a little confused as a million thoughts a second buzzing in her head. But one sticks out the most. "How did they know I was with you?" She glances at him to see if his face has changed any. It has, he's just as confused as she is.

"I don't know… maybe Sarge told them about how we got grilled today each other they might have thought we were talking. Or they were trying to save time so they called to tell me about Ed then thought I would pass the news on to you?"

Both the answers sounded logical but one sounded best "If anyone asks it was the second one. I don't want people talking." He smiles and chuckles at her answer.

They arrive at the hospital and Sam shows the nurse at the desk his badge and asks "Where's Sophie Lanes room?"

The nurse types a few things then says "Down the hall last door on the right."

"Thanks" he replies.

Sam walks towards the room as Jules trails slowly behind. He looks over his shoulder and sees she's way behind. He turns around, and walks towards her "Hey?" she looks up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't like hospitals." He looks at her kind of understanding why, then takes her hand and leads her into the room.

Sophie looks up as they walk in concern written all over her face "Hey Sam. Hey Jules. Where's Ed?"

Sorry it took so long for the update but I can't update as much as I would like. I'm writing the stories down first then typing them.

Hope you liked it please review : )


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews

Chapter 4

Jules risks a glace at Sam but he doesn't hesitate. "He was on his way here and he was involved in a scene. He would be here bur they won't let him leave, so he called us to come and be with you." He makes it sound so believable that Jules almost believes it. Sophie sure did buy it, she gives a small nod. Well it wasn't a complete lie… Ed was involved in a scene, and wasn't allowed to leave. The only lie was that Ed didn't call them Wordy did, but Ed would have called someone is he was stuck somewhere.

An hour later Sophie was holding a beautiful baby girl, she didn't have a name yet because she wanted to wait till Ed got there. Since Ed wasn't there Sam had to give up his hand, which currently felt broken. He gritted his teeth as he moved his fingers a little.

Sam looks at Jules as Sophie hand the baby girl over to her. Once the baby is in her arms she looks at her face. _She would be an amazing mom_ he thinks. He wonders what it would be like if Jules was in Sophie's spot having their baby. She looks up at him and smiles, he smiles back. She now knows what she wants.

Sorry for the short chapter I wanted it to be cliff hanger so I cut it short at the mysterious part. Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you liked and what you think I need to work on : )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Sam and Jules walk out of the hospital two hours later. Jules pulls her phone out of her back pocket and calls Wordy.

"Hey Wordy, any news?"

"Yeah he's a sleep now but he woke up an hour ago and he should be okay soon."

"That's great!"

"Yeah. So how's Sophie?"

"Well, she has a beautiful baby girl. Oh and she doesn't know about Ed yet."

"Oh okay, next time he wakes up I'll have him call her."

"Okay. Well I'm going to get off I'm on my way home."

"Yeah, sure you are."

"I am!"

"Are you sure you didn't mean Sam's house?"

"I don't know. It's none of your business either! Good-bye!" with that she hangs up.

Sam glances at her not sure if he even wants to ask. He takes his chances "What-"

"Don't even ask."

"Okay, if that's what you want…"

She nods "That's what I want."

The rest of the way to Sam's apartment is quite. It's dark outside and it's almost ten o'clock.

When they turn into the apartment complex's parking lot only a few lights are still on and nobody's around. Once Sam's car is off Jules pulls him into an intense kiss. In a matter of seconds she's in his lap continuing the battle between their lips.

They finally get out of the truck and into the elevator. Sam tries to kiss her but she pushes him away. Once they reach the eleventh floor, they make a mad dash for room 1008. Sam quickly unlocks the door and pushes her inside. He kicks the door closed and looks it without looking. He threw his keys on the table as Jules drops her purse on the couch. He pulls her into his room and pushes the door closed. He pulls her into his arms then falls onto the bed with her landing on top of him. He continues his attack on her lips and talks between kisses. "Why did you push me away?" he quickly asks.

"When?" she replies.

"In the elevator."

"There's cameras in elevators." She smirks when she finishes.

He gives an amused sigh. "Okay. I'll let you off this time."

"Oh, ghee thanks." She rolls her eyes.

They kiss one more time before Sam rolls them over and gets off her. He walks over to the table and opens the drawer, and fumbles with something before pulling it out. Jules slowly sits up with a confused look. He looks back at her and reveals a tiny velvet box. Her face flashes with hurt, confusion and many more things he can't figure out. He looks down at the box with his back to her.

Jules feeling uncomfortable slides off the bed and walks towards the door. He looks over his shoulder and sees her about to leave and grabs her hand. Tears are forming in her eyes she turns her head to look at the wall. He uses his other hand and turns her head to look at him. When she does a tear rolls down her cheek and he wipes it away with his thumb and gently kisses her.

_She thinks it's for someone else _tells himself. He's still holding her hand as he gets down on one knee and says "Jules… I love being with you and wouldn't be able to live without you. Juliana Callaghan will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tears roll down Jules's face, her right hand wipes them away then covers her eyes. She takes a deep breath then smiles "Of course."

He smiles back and lets out a sigh of relief and slides the ring onto her finger. Sam pulls her close to him then slowly pulls back the covers. He picks her up and places her in his bed then slides in next to her. She places a kiss on his cheek then snuggles closer.

Jules is almost asleep when a big thought can't be ignored or pushed away any longer "Sam?"

"Yeah Jules?"

"What about the team? What are they going to say?"

"It's okay. I talked to the Sarge a while back. He told me to talk to him after I proposed, then we'd talk about what happens next."

"How long have you had this?" she asks as she looks at the princess cute diamond ring.

"I got it four weeks after we started dating."

She looks at him "That was just before I was shot… is that what you wanted to tell me that day?"

"Yeah." He sighs "I thought of putting it on your hand before you woke up. Or asking you after you woke up from surgery. But I couldn't do it after I saw you like that…. It made me feel horrible…"

"Sam… it wasn't your fault."

"I was so scared I was going to loose you."

"Well you didn't and I'm right here, and that's all that matters."

The next morning Sam wakes up around seven and can feel someone next to him. He opens his eyes and sees Jules asleep. He slowly leans over her and kisses her on the lips. She moves a little and runs her hands through his hair as her eyes flutter open.

He pulls back "Good morning."

She smiles back sleepily "that's a nice way to wake up."

He nods "Oh yeah."

She starts to get up when he pulls her back to him "Just a few more minutes."

She smiles "Okay… Wait if you wanted to go back to sleep why did you wake me up?"

He shrugs "I don't know. You just looked so beautiful I couldn't help myself."

She chuckles "Thank you." Then falls asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews.

Sorry it took so long to update, I'm really trying to get them up fast but it's not really working as you can see.

I'm going to keep them short so I can get them up faster, well here it is.

Chapter 7

Sam wakes up again around nine by himself and almost thinks that last night and this morning were a dream. He's still in his dark blue jeans and navy blue shirt from last night as he walks into the kitchen. There's breakfast on the table pancakes, eggs, bacon, and orange juice.

He walks over to the plate and sees a note by it. It's from Jules _maybe last night wasn't a dream_ he thinks.

He reads the note-

Dear Sam,

Had to go home to get a few things, change and run so errands.

I'll be back later.

Love your soon to be wife,

Jules

P.S. oh and don't look in you bathroom : )

He rereads the note again and looks over at the bathroom door. He turns his gaze to the TV and can practically hear the couch calling his name. He jumps on the couch with his breakfast then flips on the TV and starts to watch a hockey game.

It's near the end of the game when he hears crying. He ignores it at first but then it gets louder. He walks around the apartment and finds the noise coming from the bathroom _oh shit please say she doesn't have a kid _he silently begs himself. He slowly opens the door and the crying stop.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews! :D

Sorry it took forever to update. It was a really long and busy week.

Chapter 8

A small golden bundle of fur wags his tail as he gets up and sprints over to Sam. He whines for attention as Sam pets him. He doesn't know his name so he says "Come on Bud." He picks up the puppy and walks out of the apartment locking it behind him.

When he gets outside he clips on a leash he found in the bathroom to the puppies collar. He walks around with the puppy so he can go to the bathroom, then they go back to Sam's room.

Sam falls on the couch and the golden puppy looks at him. Sam turns on the TV and starts to watch another hockey game and puts the puppy next to him.

Jules unlocks Sam's apartment door pulling a cart and a big suit case full of things that she and Sam would need. She walks through the door and hears the TV on. She walks to the couch and sees Sam and the puppy asleep and smiles. She puts the stuff down and pulls out her phone and snaps a picture of them.

She quietly pulls the cooler into the kitchen and puts stuff away like eggs, milk, sugar, flour, cereal, syrup and many other things, when she's done she puts the dishes away.

She opens the nearly empty drawers in Sam's room and moves his stuff into two of them and fills the rest with her stuff. She moves to the closet and hangs some stuff up.

Sam's eyes flutter open when he feels something wet on his face; he looks up into adorable puppy eyes and sees the puppy licking his face. He smiles as he pets him and slowly gets up. The puppy hears a noise and jumps off the couch and sprints off into the laundry room, while Sam fallows him. He hears the puppy bark a few times, and walks to the door of the room the puppy's in and leans against its frame. A smile on his face when he sees Jules with a big part of an ever growing dirty clothes pile.

Jules hasn't even acknowledged that she knows Sam's there but she knows he is. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?" she turns her head to look at him with a smile on her face. He's silent for a little "Well?" she says.

"Hold on I'm trying to decide." He puts on a face that looks like he's trying to disarm a boom and deciding which wire to cut. She smirks and rolls her eyes. "Okay I guess I'll help."

"Good. How can you live here, it's so dirty?"

"Hmm, you're a neat freak aren't you?"

"Um… no but I'm not a slob."

He chuckles "Okay, what do you need help with?"

"You can dust."

He pauses for a minute before asking "How do you do that?"

She laughs "Wow your spoiled. Okay you start the wash I'll dust."

"Okay, cool."

An hour later the apartment is looking brand new. Sam looks around inn amazement and asks "How'd you do this?"

"I'm just amazing like that." She says with a smirk.

He nods in agreement _damn if she only knew _he tells himself. "Man I'm tired."

"Ugh, lazy much?"

"Just a little." He replies as he jumps on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for being so patient, I'm really sorry it took so long for the update, I've been busy but I'm going to try to spend thirty minutes a day on this story : )

P.S. thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 9:

The sun is starting to set as Jules sits down on the couch next to Sam. She leans her back against him and stretches out her legs. Sam turns on the T.V. to wheel of fortune.

"Any plans for the night?" she asks.

Sam pauses before smirking "Might hang with my girl… maybe get lucky."

She chuckles "Don't you think she'll get mad if you're 'hanging' with other girls?"

"Nah, she'll forgive me."

"I wouldn't push my luck."

"I'll try not to."

"Now before you get out of control, let's get some work done."

Sam kisses her but she pushes him away after it. "Oh come on babe, we'll get some work done."

"Not that kind of work. We need to plan our wedding."

"Okay. But then we do my kind of work." He kisses her again.

"Maybe… if your good."

He frowns "Okay I'll try."

"Good. Now who's going to be your best man?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. We'll keep that one blank, but you have to think about it. Okay?"

"Fine…"

A long hour later Sam and Jules have gotten very little planning done, thanks to Sam goofing off. Jules finishes writing then out's the pen down "Done." She says as she stands from the kitchen table.

"Good." Sam replies shortly before pinning her against the wall and kissing her shortly.

Jules plays with the hem oh Sam's shirt when they hear a whine. They both break apart and look down to see a cute little puppy looking up at them wagging his tail. "Did you name him?" Sam asks.

"No…he's yours."

"Is Buddy okay and Bud for short?"

"Yeah, but we better take him outside."

"Okay… but is this, what a baby's like?"

"No…" she pauses and he lets out a sigh of relief "their much worse." She replies as she walks off with the puppy in her arms.

Sorry again for the long week spring break is next week and I'll have nothing else to do but FanFiction :) so I'm hoping to get a lot done then. Thanks for reading and not giving up on me.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews, you guys inspired me to a quick update before I go to bed after swallowing a horrible medicine drink :P. Thanks again for reading and the reviews!

Eight minutes later there back in Sam's apartment and the puppy is already curled up asleep on the couch. Sam says "Enough with the distractions lets get to work."

Jules sighs "Is that all you think about?" she makes a fake frown.

"No... Well, yeah and you."  
She rolls her eyes "You're such a guy!"

He wiggles his eyebrows and smirks "I know." He says before kissing her.

She kisses back and he puts a hand on her thigh. Getting the message she lefts her leg and raps it around his waist then does that same with the other. He wraps his arms around her back and carries her to his room.

Sam leans over and places her on the bed with his hands next to her shoulders. He stares into her chocolate brown eyes. _I wonder if she wants a family. I know I do, but if she doesn't that's fine. She'd-_

Jules snaps him out of his thoughts "I thought you wanted to get to work." He realizes he's been staring at her for a minute to long.

He smiles and says "Sorry Babe got caught in thought."

"Oh yeah about what?"

"Oh you know…"

"Nooo! Tell me!" She pleads.

"Okay… I was thinking about… you."

"Me? Why?"

"About our future."

"What about it?"

"Geez! You sure do ask a lot of questions… I'm not sure if I should tell you… I don't want to rush you. I think it might be a little early to talk about."

Thanks for reading I'm trying to update sooner. No soccer for a week or two and spring break next week :D yay finally! But any way thanks again for sticking with me and not giving up on me!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews :) spring break is finally here!

Jules props herself up on her elbows "It's okay… you can ask me anything."

Sam gulps "I was um… wondering if you uh… wanted a uh… um… family."

She looks at him for a second then says "Yeah. But I don't know when. Do you?"

"Yeah, and that's fine, whenever your ready.

She smiles at him "Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too."

"So… two nights in a row… wow."

"What?"

"That you've changed the subject when you wanted to 'get to work'."

"Oh." He laughs. "Well you know me I'm a charmer, and that's why you like me… and my amazingly hot looks."

Jules chuckles "What ever you say. Now lets go to sleep everyone's meeting at the station tomorrow around nine."

Okay, fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Jules reaches over and tapes the base of the lamp three times and the light flickers off.

Sorry it was so short, I felt like I needed to end it there. Thanks for reading please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks again for the reviews they make my day!

Sam and Jules walk into the station hand in hand as they hear their teammates making cat calls and whistling. Jules starts to blush and barriers her face in Sam's chest. He chuckles ad hugs her glad to have her so close in front of the team.

"So what did you guys do this weekend?" asks Ed who's obviously back to himself considering he only has two broken ribs.

"Oh, nothing much. Jules helped me clean my apartment. What about you? I mean new baby on board and all."

"Oh yeah busy, busy. And I'm sure that's not the only thing you guys did while she was at your place. Braddock we'll talk about this later." He uses his hand and waves it back and forth between Sam and Jules. Ed gives Sam a look that makes him look at the ground and nod.

"Oh Ed stop it." Jules whines.

Ed holds his hands up in defense as he walks off. "Time to talk to the Sarge I guess." Sam says.

Thanks for reading! Hoping to get the next chapter up later today.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks again for reading!

Sam and Jules walk down the hall towards their boss's office. They stop at the last door on their right and Sam knocks on the door. They hear him say "Come in."

Sam walks in but Jules stays behind near the doorway. Without looking up from a file Sarge says "Hey Sam. How are you?"

"I'm excellent. How about you?"

"That's good. I'm okay, this paperwork takes forever." He writes something down then says "So did you pr-" he's cut short when he looks up and sees Jules standing in the doorway. "Yes Jules?"

Jules pretends to look hurt "What… I don't get a hi too?"

Greg rolls his eyes "Hi Jules, and how are you doing today?"

"Hi, I'm amazing thanks for asking." She smiles as she closes the door and leans against the wall.

He continues with Sam "So… did you?"

Sam is about to reply when Jules cuts him off as she sits in the chair next to him. She holds out her left hand for the Sarge to see the beautiful, and very expensive diamond ring. "Yes he did… two nights ago." She beams.

Greg smiles "Congratulations." He says as he shakes Sam's hand.

"Thanks." Sam replies.

There's a knock on the door… "We'll finish talking later, but stay." Then he says "Come in."

A man walks into the room, when they all see who it is their eyes go wide and Sam and Jules drop their eyes to the floor. Jules crams her left hand in her lap while the right one covers it.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews you guys totally inspired me.

Thanks for reading.

"Greg nice to see you again." Says Dr. Toth.

"Larry…you remember Constable Braddock and Callaghan." _How could he not, _thinks Jules.

He eyes them carefully "Ah yes… nice to see you again."

Sam nods and Jules is completely silent "What's wrong Julianna? Cat got your tongue?" come backs quickly fly through her head but she disappointedly pushes them down and abruptly stands "No, just thinking about all the work that needs to be done. We'll talk later?" The Sarge nods and she walks out.

Sam stays quiet foe a moment then says "I'll go… get dressed for workout. See you there?"

Greg nods as Sam walks past.

After the door closes Toth says "I don't think they like me very much."

Greg restrains from saying _no shit Sherlock_. He quickly forms the right words and says "Their not really up for talking right now… that's all."

Thanks again for reading hope you like it, and if you have any thoughts or things that you think would happen pop into your head put them down on a review :)


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it took so long for the update I kept telling myself I was going to but then it was like 2:30 or 3:00 in the morning and I was dead tired then I wake up around 12:00 everyday. I'm also having a garage sale and I was helping my mom get ready. I love Spring break :)

Right when Jules gets into her locker room she pulls off her ring and puts it carefully in her locker. After everyone's dressed they meet in the briefing room with Commander Holleran, and Dr. Toth. Everyone is sitting quietly except Ed, he insists on standing in the back against of the wall as far away from Toth and Greg as possible.

Sam and Jules are sitting next to each other, Spike is across from them and Wordy is next him, while Greg, Commander Holleran, Dr. Toth stand in front of them.

Greg starts by saying "Good After noon Team One first of all, Ed will be back in the field when his ribs heal, so please! Get well soon. Second of all everyone did well on their requalification tests, you guys did way better then people thought…" he looks at Toth before continuing "… with the unneeded pressure, and I'm sorry about that." He looks around the room all of his team members have small smiles on their faces he takes it that they forgive him. "We'll be patrolling when I get back, Sam… Jules my office... now please. The rest of you will get assignments from Commander Holleran just in case we get a call."

Spi8ke yells "OOOOWWWWWW!"

Then Ed seriously asks "Sam, did you do something I should know about?"

"I don't know." Ed gives him a hard cold look. "What! I told the Sarge." He tries to look totally innocent before walking out of the room.

"Ohhh! Sliding around the question dude he did something really bad." Yells out Spike, the team breaks into laughter.

Sam peaks his head around the corner "Oh it wasn't bad…at all." He says with a smirk on his face before Jules grabs his shirt and pulls him down the hall.

Spike looks surprised "Samtastic, you have to tell me later."

Sam yells over his shoulder "Maybe."

Again I'm so sorry for the long wait on the update.

As always thanks for reading, please tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam and Jules return to Sam's apartment after taking the puppy down stairs, then headed to Sam's room to plan a few more details for their wedding on his bed.

Jules quickly logs on to her red and black laptop and pulls up her email. She sorts through the junk then finds an email from her brother.

Dear Jules,

We were cleaning through the attic last week and found a picture we knew you would love to see again. We would show you when you came to visit but you never do... but any way here it is. Hope you can find the time in your busy schedule to come visit the family. Dad says to bring your fiancé he sounds like a decent man but we really should meet him in person well anyway we're having a family reunion in three weeks so if you could just take the week off we would really appreciate it an would love to see you guys.

Josh

She looks at the picture and smiles, then Sam looks over her shoulder and asks "Who's that?"

"Oh... that was me when I was... umm... twenty and that's my horse Flashpoint."

"You have a horse?"

"My bad... had a horse. My dad sold him, he was my baby... we did everything together; he was even in the RCMP with me. He knew what I was going to ask before I did."

"He sounds amazing. I'm sorry to hear that your dad sold him... Why did he?"

"When I was in RCMP I actually needed him but when I left for the SRU my dad saw no use for him and just sold him off without telling me till he was already gone." Jules sighs.

Sam immediately feels bad for making her sad "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked."

She gives a small smile "No, it's ok... really." She clicks reply as Sam walks into the bathroom to take a shower.

Dear Josh,

I don't know when we'll be able to visit but I'll try to work something out with my Sergeant and try to get a week off. I might bring Sam if you promise not to grill him about... well everything. Just kidding but he'll be coming no matter what. We're going to bed now but we'll talk soon.

Love,

Sam and Jules

P.S. tell everyone we said hi!

Jules clicks send then closes her laptop, then hops of Sam's bed and pulls on some shorts.

She had just pulled off her shirt when Sam walks in, in his black gym shorts he smiles and says "Hmm what a nice view... can you stay like that for the rest of the night."

She looks lover her shoulder and looks at him and rolls her eyes "Hmm... no." she smirks at him "But your staying like that."

Sam pretends to look annoyed "You mean I stay shirtless... and you don't."

She smiles at him "Exactly, glad you agree." she pulls on her shirt "Now let's go to sleep."

He frowns "I still don't like it."

She smirks "I do." she pulls back the blankets and crawls under them. She looks at him still standing there "Are you going to join me or just stand there."

He rolls his eyes and gives a small smile "Ya, ya, ya I'm coming." He jumps on the bed and pulls Jules towards him. "Good night." He places a gentle kiss on her lips then taps the lamp then the room is filled with darkness and silence.

Sorry it took so long or the update I don't really have a good excuse just that I've been lazy and a little busy. But anyway thanks for sticking with me please review and give me some ideas :D


	17. Chapter 17

So Flashpoint is finally airing again in the U.S. it's amazing! So seeing Flashpoint on once again inspired me to update. Hope you enjoy!  
_

Jules wakes up alone the next morning, she looks around and takes a deep breath she can smell Sam's comforting cologne.

She lays there for a minute before she hears talking. She quickly recognizes Sam's voice and realizes he's on the phone. She slides out of bed and leans against the door frame watching him.

"Yes sir, I will... next week?... Ok... see you then... bye."

Sam turns around then sees Jules he smiles and says "How much of that did you hear?"

"Maybe just a little... why?"

"Just wonderin."

"Oh come on Sam."

"It's a surprise."

She looks up at him with a frustrated look "Do I have to hold a gun to your head?"

An amused smile appears on his face "Well all I'd have to do is get you in bed and make you forget all about it... but if things got really bad I'd let my negotiation skills give it a try."

She glares at him and sticks out her tongue at him "Your no fun."

He laughs "But I can be."

She rolls her eyes then walks back into his bedroom and shuts the door behind her.

Sam shrugs and walks into the kitchen and pours himself cereal.

(((((((

Jules walks back into the living room and slides next to Sam on the couch and gives him a quick kiss. "Are you going to tell me now?"

Sam kisses her again while wrapping his arms around her waist then smiles into her lips "Maybe..."

Jules nips his lip in frustration and frowns at him "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

He chuckles and shrugs "You're stuck with me."

Jules sighs "This marriage is going to drag on forever."

Sam smirks "I hope it doesn't drag… but ya I hope it lasts forever." He pulls her closer and kisses her again.

\\\\\\

So I've had this typed already but got grounded so I just updated now sorry for the wait! So summer is almost her 1 and a 1/2 more days YAY so now i'll be able to update faster! Oh ya sorry for the weird symbols I couldn't find anthing that would actually stay there so ya thats why their there if you were wondering XD As always thanks for reading and please let me know hat you think! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, ya i did say that i was going to try to update faster and I'm really sorry i haven't I've been acting lazy after soccer camp but i have this week off so maybe I'll actually get some work done. Anyway hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think... I'll try not to do a cliff hanger :)

* * *

Jules jerks awake hours later and finds herself on top of Sam on the couch. Seeing Sam still asleep she carefully gets up trying not to wake him.

Sam's eyes open slowly as the weight on his chest is gone, he sees Jules getting up and watches her walk to her cell phone she scrolls through her contacts then picks one and puts it up to her ear.

"Hey Sarge... ya umm my dad wants me and Sam to visit some time soon... maybe a week-"

"Tell him two."

Jules looks at him questioningly before saying "Umm make that two... Thanks Sarge it means a lot... Will do... bye Sarge thanks."

She ends the call before saying "Two weeks?"

"What my family wants to meet you too."

"...Ok." she shrugs before saying "Umm i need to go home."

Sam looks confused "What? Why?"

"Well i need to go get some of my stuff i left there then we need to work out if we're going to live here or my house." she pauses "Oh ya some of your shirts are still at my house."

He looks up "And you never bothered to give them back?" he chuckles. "Oh well I have plenty of them... wait is one of them the brown one?"

"Guess you'll never know."

"Can i come with you?"

"If you want."

"My car or yours?"

"Yours... oh ya... can we bring Bud?"

"Sure i don't care."

Jules picks up Bud and grabs his leash before grabbing her keys and slipping on flip- flops with Sam right behind her.

* * *

Thanks for reading I had a little spare time so here's what I threw together hope it wasn't to bad :) please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey ya so I finally found out the new way to update a new chapter... don't make blonde jokes because I really am blonde so... don't hate. Well anyway thanks for reading and please review.

"Is this the shirt you were talking about?" Jules asks as she comes out of her bedroom in one of Sam's brown shirts.

"I don't know I'd have to look at it." He gets up and walks towards her. "It looks like my shirt..." he pauses as he strips his shirt then pulls the brown shirt off Jules and over his head "...and it feels like my shirt...hmm i think it is thanks baby." he says then kisses her.

Jules glares at him then takes his other shirt and pulls it over her head and says "Your welcome sexy." Then she walks back into her room with Sam watching her leave.

Jules notices that Sam didn't fallow her and yells "Sam get in here!" she rolls her eyes like oh my god.

Bud runs in her room and Jules smiles "There's my baby."

Sam walks in and says "Hey I thought I was your baby!"

Jules looks up "No your...umm... sexy!"

"Well I knew that already."

She rolls her eyes "You don't need a nickname... and if you get one it should be full of yourself."

Sam smirks "You know you love me."

"What every you say sexy now what should I bring?... that your family would approve of."

"Well I had a good idea until you said that... this might take a while for me to decide."

Jules glares at him "Fine I'll pick it out myself." Jules pulls a suitcase from her closet and throws it on her bed and throws in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a blue jean skirt, brown dress shirt, a few short sleeve shirts, long sleeve shirts a few jackets, and three dresses (you never know she tells her self). "Now what am I forgetting?"

Sam looks up "A-"

"No smart ass stuff ok?"

"Ok. Now what I was saying... you're ganna need a bikini."

"What if I don't want to bring one?"

"Then I guess you aren't going swimming."

She sticks her tongue out at him "Know it all."

He chuckles "Yep... now hurry up I'm tired."

She looks at him concerned "You're always tired, are you okay?"

He shrugs "It's probably just work, it'll be better once were on vacation."

Jules smiles "Hell ya."

Sam lays on her bed "Can we just stay here tonight?"

"Its up to you." She says as she walks out of the room and into her laundry room.

When she comes back she says "Sa-" she shakes her head as she looks at him fast asleep on her bed "I guess that's a yes." she says quietly before muttering "I wonder if all men are this lazy?"

As always thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think or give me some ideas :D thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

I want to personally thank Justicerocks for sticking with me this far into the story, she always reviews, so thanks again it really keeps me going.

* * *

Jules gently shakes Sam "Sam get up."

Sam groans "Give me another hour then I'll have more energy later... if you know what I mean."

"Yes I know what you mean." she roles her eyes "But you need to get up, dinner is ready."

Sam rolls on to his back "Can't we eat later." he yawns.

Jules sits on the edge of her bed "Are you ok?"

"I'm just really tired."

She puts her hand on his head "Sam your burning up."

"Jules I'm fine."

"Sam."

"Really I'm fine."

"Sam you're tired, and hot-"

He smirks "Thanks."

She gives him a serious look "Sam you know what I mean."

"Ya, I know Hun... but really I'm fine."

"Sam I know when someone is and isn't fine so be quiet."

He shakes his head in defeat "Ok... Does this mean you're my sexy new

nurse?"

She looks at him "A nurse but you get none of the action that your girlfriend gives you."

He looks at her "Hey that's not fair you get to touch me all you want but I can't touch you! That's no good."

"Hey you're the one who wanted me to be your nurse."

"Ya but I didn't know that it came with rules!"

"I don't think my boyfriend would be to happy that I was giving other guys action."

"I'll guess I'll have to have a talk with this boyfriend of yours about sharing."

"I don't think he'll listen... He doesn't listen very well, and he doesn't like sharing."

"Well I like to think of myself as a very convincing person."

"You might want to keep working on that."

"Mlah." he says as he sticks his tongue out at her.

Jules walks out of the room and appears a minute later with a glass of water, Advil and a cold towel for his head.

She places the water and pills on the table next to the bed and hands Sam the towel. Instead of him grabbing the towel her grabs her arm and pulls her on top of him.

He winces a little as she falls on his stomach "Damn Jules."

"Are you calling me fat?"

Sam picks up on why she thinks that "Oh no, no, no, no, no. I was just sayin that... its hard to explain, but I wasn't sayin anything like that."

"Mhm, sure, what ever."

"Awww Jules you know I love you."

"I love you too, but I still don't believe you." she pauses and looks at him Now take the pills and put that rag on your head."

Sam looks at her with a kidish smile "Yes ma'am." he puts two pills in his mouth an washes it down with a little bit of water then leans back and drapes the cool rag on his head before falling asleep.

* * *

Flashpoint Fault Lines part 2 (Personal Effects) is airing on July 8th! :D Can't wait.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Sam looked down as he gently caresses Jules's bare back as she slept with her head in his chest. He laid awake thinking about almost everything.

A thought would move its way to the front of his mind he would think about it and then another would come around, but one stood out the most.

He looked at the ceiling and thought about the wedding and their future together. He wondered what his father would say, he hoped that he would just be nice for the time that they visited and at the wedding.

It had been a few days since Sam had been sick and he was glad that he still wasn't sick. Jules had insisted that he stayed in bed and rest the whole day, so he did but as long as she stayed with him.

Sam moved a little to much causing Jules to make up sleepily "Sam?"

He's snapped out of his thought at the sound of her voice "Ya Baby."

"Your still awake?"

"Ya."

"Why?"

"Just thinking."

She yawns "About what?"

"Go back to sleep Hun, your tired."

"Sam come on."

"Well talk later."

"B-"

"Jules if you don't go to sleep you know your ganna be pissed tomorrow and everyone's ganna blame me."

"No I'm not!"

"I think I know my fiancé. Trust me after we have sex, and you don't get much sleep your pissed. Now go to bed."

She glares at him "Fine." she turns her back on him.

"Oh come on Babe don't be like that."

She looks at him over her shoulder then scoots towards him, with her back to his chest.

Sam smiles "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Thanks for reading tell me what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

Omg finally! Sam and Jules back together at last! :D

* * *

Anyway thanks for the reviews! Hope you like it.

"Where could they be?" asked Jules.

"Relax Jules, this is how all airports are, crowded and unable to pick out the people you're looking for." Sam simply replied.

"Ya, I guess you're right."

"O-"

"I know, I know, of course you are."

Sam smirks "You know me to well."

"Sadly, yes."

"You know you're glad to. Other wise you wouldn't have understood the signals I used to give you."

She looks at him "I was the one giving the signals smart one."

"...Oh ya. No wonder we always stayed fresh."

She rolls her eyes while grabbing her luggage, then searching the crowd "There they are."

"Where?" Sam asks as he takes her bag before taking his own. "I don't see them."

"No shit you don't. You don't even know what they look like."

Sam smiles "No wonder I couldn't find them."

She gives him a look "And you wonder why people are worried about you."

"They are?"

She rolls her eyes "You're hopeless." Then grabs his hand and leads him

over to one of her older brothers and his wife.

"John. Kaylee."

"Jules! And this must be the infamous Sam Braddock." John holds out his hand. "I'm John and this is my wife Kaylee."

Kalyee smiles "Nice to meet you."

Sam shakes their hand "Nice to meet you too."

"Jules has told me so much about you." Kalyee says.

Sam looks at Jules "You have?... I hope all good."

Jules rolls her eyes "Nope you're just terrible."

John and Kaylee laugh "Is he always like this?"

"No" Jules groans "he's a lot worst."

"Oh come on Jules give me the benefit of the doubt. And hey! I'm not that bad... only when i really want something." Sam whines.

"I'm just kidding buddy... a little." she remarks before kissing him sweetly.

Sam kisses back then pulls away remembering "Umm... where's Bud."

"Oh crap." Jules walks over near the luggage belt and looks for the crate. She spots the red cage and walks towards it and looks inside it ."Hey baby, did you have a good flight sugar."

Bud wags his tail fast and whines wanting out. He shakes nervously and barks when sees Sam.

Sam falls for the puppy eyes "Don't tell me Bud tell your mom." Sam looks at Jules and tries to copy Bud's puppy eyes "Please Jules can we get him out, please."

She gives him a funny look "You're crazy, you know that right?" he doesn't say anything but just sits there with the look still on his face. "Fine, but don't let him go."

Sam smiles "I have my moments, and thanks Babe with both love you."

Sam leans in to kiss her, but is interrupted by Bud barking again then licking his face "Ok, Ok you win, no kiss." Then lays Bud on his back in his arms, holding him like a baby. Then he covers him with the jacket he's wearing and zips it up to the middle of his chest

Jules laughs "You treat him like your son."

"You did say he was your baby, which makes him my baby too." Sam says smiling as they meet up with John and Kaylee again.

"Who's your baby?" John asks in shock.

"Oh, sorry." Jules says as she gestures to Sam.

"What?"

She glares at him "Show them."

He unzips the jacket showing Bud asleep in his arms.

"Awww. He looks like a baby." she pauses "You're ganna make a good dad Sam." Says Kaylee.

Sam looks up from Bud and looks at her smiling.

Jules looks at Sam and leans into him, then he slowly moves his arms and raps one around her while still holding Bud.

John looks at them "You guys have everything?"

Jules looks around to make sure they have all there bags, then checks off her mental check list before nodding "Yep thats everything."

"Great, lets get going."

Everyone piles into John's grey Tahoe with the bags went into the trunk. Sam, Jules, and Bud went in the middle seats and then John driving and Kaylee next to him.

"Everyone is looking forward to meeting you Sam."

Sam looks at John "I'm glad to hear. How many kids are goin to be there?"

John thinks a minute "Um... theres seven with family and then four with friends, so about eleven."

"About?" asks Jules.

"Well, I'm not sure really... what if someone's pregnant?" he pauses and looks at Jules in the rearview mirror "Your not are you?"

* * *

As always thanks for reading and please review to tell me what you think!

Thanks :D


	23. Chapter 23

As always thanks for reading!

* * *

Jules looks at him with one of those looks that could kill. "Are you calling me fat?"

Sam chuckles and knows John's in deep.

Jules glares at Sam telling him to be quiet and then returns her look to John.

John drives quietly and tries to avoid looking at her.

"Well?" she asks.

"No... its just you know, um... you don't exactly tell us things and erm... and I was just wondering since you, uh... and Sam are, uh you know what I mean." John says as he pulls up to the house "Uh we're here!" shew saved my the bell he thinks.

Jules steps out of the car "We'll talk about this later." Then slams the door. She walks to the trunk and opens it as a swarm of little kids run to her yelling "Auntie Jules, Auntie Jules."

Jules smiles and bends down to their height "Hey guys how have you been?"

The little kids jump up and down and give her a group hug as a chorus of goods, and fines pass around.

Jules stands back up and notices Sam still sitting in the car and gives him a surprised look "I thought you liked kids?"

"I do." he whispers.

"Then come out here and say hi." Jules says.

She looks down when her niece Kaytlen pulls on her black jacket "Auntie Jules who are you talking too?"

Jules looks back up at Sam and jerks her head to her side saying get out here. She looks back down and says "Oh, well I brought some friends with me this time."

Sam gets out of the car and walks up beside Jules and looks at the kids with Bud under his jacket still.

"Guys this is my friend Sam, now there's a lot of you and a lot of names to remember so just be patient."

Sam smiles at the little kids, then a bark comes from his jacket then the kids look at him with curiosity.

Jules looks at Sam and gives a little nod telling him to unzip his jacket.

Sam slowly pulls the zipper down and Bud sticks his head out and barks and squirms wanting to run around. Sam puts him on the ground and he runs around the yard with the kids running after him.

Sam hugs her from behind and rests his chin on her shoulder. She rolls her head to the side a little to give him more room and smiles. He kisses her neck gently then she asks "Are you ganna be like this the whole time?"

"Maybe... but mostly at night, then we can actually get further than this." he says.

"You better stop before we can't." she mutters as her eyes half close. She almost wished he wouldn't as her pulls his lips from her neck and rests on her shoulder again.

Jules turns her head to the other side and meets Sam's warm lips. He takes control right on contact and rolls the kiss he licks her lips delicately and she opens her mouth for him. His tongue roams wildly inside her mouth exploring every inch.

"Hey, you two." Sam pulls back. "Stop making out and get in here."

Jules rolls her eyes and grabs her bag, but Sam takes it from her then takes his own and closes the trunk "Come on Babe before they come back out."

Jules chuckles and says "Ok... but you know if you give me my bag back then we can hold hands."

"Ya... it sounds nice... but, isn't your dad not going to like?"

She smiles "He won't care if we hold hands... but he will care if we have sex in his house."

Sam frowns "Dang it."

"That's why we're not going to get caught... OR be loud."

"I think I can handle that."

"Hmm... I don't think you can."

"Oh really, I guess we'll find out tonight."

"I guess so." she says then kisses him before opening the door. "Oh ya, thanks for bringing in my bag."

"No problem Hun."

"Jules!" yells her sister-in-law Amy.

"Oh my gosh Amy, I didn't think you guys were coming."

"What? And pass up the chance to meet your fiance`. Pshh not a chance! I practically had to drag Edmund here, but i all I had to so was say kids Auntie Jules well be there and they were in the car in ten minutes ready to go."

"Wow ten minutes? You mean packed and everything?"

"Yep, it was amazing."

"So Edmund didn't want to see me?" she looks at her oldest brother.

"Now Jules I didn't say that... it's just... you know work busy, busy, busy."

"Ya, I do know work. I work twelve hour shifts a day and still managed to get time off."

"Well... you see we have this new project."

"Well, you see I'm saving people's lives."

"Your worst now then when you were little." A voice from behind them says. Jules spins around and sees her dad, Mark, standing on the staircase. "And you most be Sam Braddock."

"Yes, sir." Sam says as he meets Mark half way and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you finally."

"Nice to meet you to, sir."

"Military?'

"Ex-JTF2."

"Where are you now?"

"SRU, sir."

"Is that how you two met?"

"Yes, sir."

"Who has the better shot."

They both reply "I do."

Mark chuckles "Guess we'll have to do something about that."

Jules smiles "Your goin down Buddy."

He whispers "We'll just have to add that to or list of things to see about."

Jules blushes lightly "I guess so."

"Jules will show you to your room." Mark says.

Jules looks up at her dad and mouths which one.

Her dad smiles and gives her a look giving her, her answer.

She smiles, grabbing her bag then takes Sam's hand and leads her to her room.

She walks down the hall looking at the different doors as if counting. Then comes up to the fifth door on the right when Sam says "Dude your house is big."

She smiles "Ya good or hide-and-go-seek."

Sam smirks "Am I ganna be looking for you tonight?"

Jules shakes her head "You need help."

"That's why I have you." he kisses her gently on the lips, before she opens the door.

Her room is a sky blue with a king size bed, her comforter is folded half way up the bed and matches the paint. A white blanket covers up the rest of the way up the bed and meets all kinds of fuzzy soft pillows.

"Wow... this is your room?"

"Yep."

"I like it. Think we could test it... see if it feels ok?"

"Sam, if you want to take a nap just ask."

"Ok. Will your dad mind?"

"Well obviously not since we're sleeping together tonight."

"Ohh. Well now it makes since why I'm sleeping in your room."

Jules looks as him "I think that fever did something to your brain."

"Wow that shows the love."

"I know. But i do love you.'

Sam smiles "I love you too."

Jules takes off her black buckle up boots and her jacket, then pulls back the covers evenly and moves the pillows around.

Sam quickly tosses his shoes to the side and pulls his shirt off then slides on to her bed. Jules closes the door before crawling in beside him with her head on his chest and pulls the blankets up around her and Sam.

An hour and a half later Amy, and Kaylee walk up to Jules room and knock quietly. After they hear no reply they open the door slowly and quietly and see Jules asleep with her head on Sam's chest who is also asleep with his arm around her waist.

They look at each other and smile seeing how comfortable there sister-in-law is with her fiancé and know that he's the right one for her. Kaylee turns off the lights the shuts the door with out a sound and head back down stairs.

"Aww that was so cute, he's perfect for her." says Amy once they get in the living room.

"Who's perfect for who?" asks Edmund with John, and Brian looking confused too.

"Sam is perfect for Jules. They're up in Jules room now asleep." says Kaylee.

The guys all look at each other and jump off the couch. John runs for something in his bad and they quietly make their way up the stairs to Jules room.

"I have a feeling we shouldn't have told them anything." says Amy.

"I'm sure they won't do anything mean. They work long hours and flying makes you tired and they all know that." replies Kaylee as the guys make their way back down.

"I didn't hear screaming, so I guess you guys didn't do anything to bad... So what did you do?" asks Amy.

"Nothing bad we promise, its a surprise so you'll have to wait and see." says Brian.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review! :D


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for reading!

Sam wakes up and stretches expecting to feel Jules, when he doesn't he pats to the right of him before he looks over and notices she isn't there. He closes his eyes and leans back knowing Jules will be back soon.

His eyes open in little slits pretending to be asleep as Jules walks out of her bathroom naked. She's rummaging through her suitcase when he says "Hey gorgeous. Can you stay like that?"

She jumps up and spins around to face him "You would like that wouldn't you?"

He nods "Mhm."

"Well if we were at home... then maybe. But since I'm at home then no."

He groans "Aww, why?"

"Unless you want someone walking in, for instance a young child about five or six, then we should wait."

"They could learn from the best." he smiles hopefully.

"I don't think my brothers would like that very much."

"Ya probably not." he says with a thoughtful face.

"Thats why we'll wait." Jules insisted.

"Just a kiss?"

"I don't know. You tend to get a little out of control when you want jusstt a kiss."

"Are you saying I should do more then kiss you?"

"No... i'm saying that I should probably get some clothes on, or at least a bra and underwear, then we can kiss."

"Can I help you?"

"Only with the bra."

He smiles "Ok. Thanks."

She turns back to her suitcase and Sam jumps out of the bed and fallows her. She bends down and grabs her underwear and Sam hugs her with his chest to her back. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Enjoying myself."

"I can see that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Well I thought I was ganna meet you by the bed."

"Guess not."

"Mind moving back a little?"

"Ya." he says as he kisses her neck.

"Will you?"

"Fine." he says as he hands slowly come away from her waist.

"Thank you."

She turns to face him then bends over and pulls up her underwear. She grabs her bra and is about to put her arm through the strap when Sam takes the bra in one hand and swats her hands away.

"Remember I'm supposed to help you."

"Oh ya, sorry." to be honest she was hoping that he would forget but there was no chance of that, but she still had it.

She didn't want the feeling of the back of his hand grazing her back or arms as he placed her bra in the right spot. She didn't want to get excited to an extent that she couldn't calm down from. And most of all she didn't want to push him away.

She looks him in the eyes with soft ones and a nervous face, he notices instantly as it flashes on to her face and vanished, she never really shared her feelings.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Ya... fine."

"You don't want me to do this do you?" She looks down and he says "Its ok, next time just tell."

She quickly glances back up, for a second she looks up at his blue eyes, before gazing back at the ground. She felt like she was breaking up with him all over again, breaking his heart as hers shattered.

Sam gently takes her hand in his, smiling as he takes his other hand and puts it on her cheek. She looks up at him while biting her lip and whispers "I'm sorry."

He shakes his head slowly "No Babe. There's nothing to be sorry for. I pushed it on you, I shouldn't have but I did, I should have agreed to do this later, so I'm sorry."

"Sam I should have just told you how I felt, not to try to hide it from you."

He smiles "I guess we were both wrong."

Jules smiles "I guess so." she says as she pulls her arms through her bra straps. She turns around and pulls her hair in front of her shoulder and turns her head over her shoulder and says "Hey can you help me?" with a small smile on her face.

He smiles a little and chuckles "Of course." he takes the clasp and clips it together then takes her hand and turns her around. Her hair moves back to lay on her back and some left over her shoulder moved to partly cover her eye.

Sam keeps hold of her hand and intertwines his fingers with hers he looks into her brown eyes. With his other hand he wipes away the strands of hair from her eyes and puts it behind her ear.

She gazes at him and says "We should probably get down stairs."

"Ya... But you might want to get dressed first."

"That's probably a good idea." she pulls out her favorite pair of dark blue skinny jeans and then a black shirt.

She has her jeans on when Sam says "Hey I thought I got a kiss when you got your clothes on!"

She chuckles "Oh ya." Sam clasps his hands together behind her back as he smiles and pulls her closer to him, and says "I love you." Before she can reply he pulls her into breath taking kiss after kiss.

Sam pulls away reluctantly but has to catch his breath so he takes deep breaths. Jules hands moves and up his abs to his chest and back down, as he runs his hands through her long, gorgeous, soft brunet hair.

Jules heart is racing as she sighs and reluctantly pulls way from Sam who moves his arms and lets her pull on her shirt. She walks through a door and appears seconds later with two bottles of water.

Sam pulls the rest of his shirt down then gladly takes one and drinks a few sips before saying "Thanks Hun."

She sighs "Ok, now we should probably go."

"Ok, just... one more." He says his voice gets softer as he gets closer to her, and takes her elbow. He leans in slowly and presses a gentle kiss on her lips and groans as she pulls away.

"Like we agreed on, we need to stop this so we don't start this."

He shakes his head "I know, but if I'm around someone as gorgeous, beautiful, and amazing as you... its hard to keep my hands to myself." he gives a half smile.

Jules blushes and smiles "Thanks... your not so bad yourself, and its hard to deny my feelings for you." she takes his hand "now come on before one of my brother comes in."

Sam chuckles as he throughs his head back "Excuses, excuses, excuses."

She walks out the door then runs down the halls with Sam right behind her. She laughs as she runs down the halls then down the stairs as fast as she can. Sam jumps the last two steps and is an arms length away when they run into the empty living room where he pushes her on to the couch and lays beside her.

"Thats ok, I like chasing." he says.

"Oh really?"

"Mhm."

"Oh, well I prefer running."

He chuckles "I know."

She smiles, then her face looks curious "...Wheres Bud?"

Sam looks around "I don't know... maybe we should go look for him."

"I'm ganna go ask my brothers, then check with the kids."

"Ok I'll go to the front to see if he's around there somewhere."

Jules walks to the back yard "Hey, have you guys seen Bud?"

Everyone shakes there head "No, but we'll keep an eye out for him, if you can't find him in a few minutes come back and we'll help you."

"Ok, I'm ganna go talk to the kids."

"Ok."

Jules walks up to the kids and says "Hey guys, have you seen Bud?"

"We played with him earlier, but I have seen him since." says Sydney one of her older nieces.

"Ok, well you guys come find me or Uncle Sam if you do, ok?" all the kids nod and say "Ok Auntie Jules."

"Thanks guys."

Jules looks in the bushes "Buddy!" she calls "Buddy!"

Sam walks up to her "I looked every where... maybe he's inside."

"Ya, maybe. Lets go look."

They walk inside the house and into the kitchen, then though the living room and dinning room downstairs.

"Hmm. Maybe he's upstairs." says Jules as she jumps up the stairs skipping one each time.

Sam shakes his head and thinks _she loves that dog _before fallowing her.

They look in the guest rooms, then in her brothers room with no sign oh him yet.

Sam walks into her room "Bud." he calls. "Bud where are you?" he gets on his hands and knees and looks under her bed before getting up and walking to Jules.

He holds a finger up to his lips and takes her to her bed.

"Sam we agreed on later."

He sits on the floor and pats it telling her to sit down next to him. She rolls her eyes and sits down. He smiles at her as he lifts up the blanket and she sees Bud asleep on a box underneath her bed.

Sam looks at her "What's that?" he asks.

Thanks again for reading please review, it only takes a second and it inspires me to write faster.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for the reviews guys it means a lot.

"Uhhh... it's...umm... I don't know." Jules stutters

"Ok then lets open it." Sam replies simply

"NO!" Jules yells startling Sam.

"Um...ok, but why?"

"It's probably Kaylee or Amy's."

"Then why is it under your bed?"

"They're probably hiding it from Brian, John, and Edmund."

"Then thats even more reason to open it."

He sticks his hand under the bed to grab the box but Jules slaps his hand "No way. I'm not breaking the sisterhood."

"Sisterhood?"

"Ya. It's just like a brotherhood."

"I got that...just never heard of it."

"I'm ganna go seeif it's one of the girls." she says as she picks up the box and Bud jumps off.

"I'll come with you."

"Ok...bring Bud." she says as she walks quickly out of the room with the box.

She takes the steps down as quickly as she can and towards the back door.

She walks up to her sister-in-laws and whispers "Hey uhh, Sam found my dress box under my bed will you cover for me and say its one of yours?"

They nod "Of course."

Sam walks up "Ya its mine." replies Amy taking the box from Jules "Thanks."

Jules looks at Sam "Told you."

He holds his hands up in defeat "What are we doin today?"

"We could go on a horse back ride." Jules says but then pauses and smiles "Unless you're scared of horses." she states almost as a dare.

"Never, let's go."

Jules looks at Kaylee, and Amy "You guys want to come?"

"No, we'll stay here." Kaylee says then looks at Jules "Don't fall off cowgirl."

Amy and Kaylee shake their heads and laugh.

Jules shrugs "I can't help it, besides if I get hurt then I have a great male nurse to help me." she says tilting her head towards Sam then laughs.

"See you guys later." Jules calls over her shoulder as she leads Sam to the barn.

"Where are you guys goin?" asks John.

"Horse back riding." Jules replies with a smile.

"Uh oh, better watch her Sam."

Sam smiles "Trust me I will."

Thanks for reading please review! :D


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for the reviews.

**Please Read:** Hey guys sorry to say this but the school year is starting on Monday (sadly), but being my first year of high school (9th grade) and all its going to be hectic balancing school, assignments, soccer and everything else. This is probably the last time I'm going to update for a while ( :( ) but I promise I'm not giving up. I promise I'll update... it just might be a while before you hear from me again. Again I'm so sorry but life is going to be crazy.

I Hope you like it.

* * *

Days flew by and before they knew it, it was Thursday.

Jules slowly wakes up with a splitting headache; she barley opens her eyes to get used to the dim room and sees Sam dead asleep with an arm wrapped around her waist. She slowly wiggles out of bed lifting Sam's arm off her and around on of the various pillows.

She crawls into her bathroom where she quietly closes the door and turns the lights on low. She opens the hidden compartment behind the mirror and takes out some aspirin, and grabs a water bottle before taking two pills and swallowing them.

Jules turns off the light then opens the door and walks over to her bed where she places the water bottle and bottle of pills on the black bedside table.

She carefully picks up Sam's arm again and crawls underneath it before placing it back over her waist.

Sam gently stretches pulling Jules in even closet and sighs before opening his eyes to look at her "Goo-"

He's cut off when her finger is placed on his lips and she whispers "Shh." before she closes her eyes again.

Sam moves his head closer to her and whispers gently in her ear "What's wrong Baby?" then places gentle kisses on her cheek.

Jules smiles as he kisses her then she sighs "Headache." she replies shortly.

"I bet I can make you feel better."

"I doubt that."

"I don't. Now let me try."

She looks at him and rolls her eyes throwing her hands in the air "Fine."

"You have to do everything I say."

Jules glares at him "I'm not doing everything you say, just some of the things... if they're reasonable." she says before closing her eyes again.

Sam nuzzles his head into her neck whispering "First you have to tell me what was in the box."

She slowly rolls her head back in forth "Like I said, it wasn't mine."

Sam chuckles "I'm not that stupid Babe... besides, I saw you girls in your little discussion group. Now what was it?"

"Oh come on Samtastic." she stops and looks at him but he gives her a look that tells her to spill. Jules sighs "It's a surprise... it couldn't be one if I told you what it was."

"That's true so let's not make it a surprise."

"No, it's going to be a surprise." she insists.

Sam sighs "You're not giving up are you?"

"No way!"

"Fine I give."

Jules chuckles "If you would have asked me a few more times I might have given up."

"Damn." he smiles "You feeling better?"

Jules thinks about it for a second then looks at him "Surprisingly yes. You and your crazy ways." she kisses him "Thanks Sexy."

"Any time babe."

Sam and Jules quickly get ready and head downstairs to a breakfast feast.

The table is full of different types of food like toast, eggs, bacon, sausage and other food and drinks.

"Dang what are we celebrating?" Sam whispers in Jules ear.

Jules looks up thinking "Uhhh, October 21st... um." Jules flips through her mental calendar "nothing I can think of."

"Hmm... do you think its safe to head in?" he whispers again.

"Um... probably, they normally don't try to bribe me with food... just money."

"I like your family even more now."

She rolls her eyes and sits down at the table with Sam beside her seconds before her family joins them.

"So what's going on guys?" Jules asks.

"We're just celebrating your engagement." says Kaylee.

Jules shrugs "Ok." then looks over at Sam who's staring at her intensely with a loving look. She gives him look asking him what's up, but he just shakes his head with a smile and closes the gap between them.

He completely forgets where they are, and intensifies it, his tongue asking for access which she allows quickly.

They come back to reality as they hear clapping and whistles, reluctantly breaking apart and slowly opening their eyes to see Jules family standing in the kitchen doorway staring at them causing Jules to blush.

John chuckles "We never saw that when we were kids."

"Ya, well I didn't have him in my life then, but I'm lucky enough to have him now."

"No, I'm the lucky one. I have the most beautiful girl in the world going to marry me."

Jules smiles and gives him a quick peck and whispers "I love you."

Sam smiles brightly "I love you too."

* * *

Thanks for reading and waiting so long for the update. Sorry it took forever, please review.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for understanding and the reviews!

Chapter 27:

"Thanks for putting up with us this week Dad." Jules says as she hugs him tightly.

"No problem Jules. It won't be long till we see you again for your wedding. Sam's a nice man and I know he'll never hurt you so that's why I didn't have that talk with him."

Jules smiles "Thanks for goin easy on him, Dad. His isn't very nice, so I'm sure it meant a lot to him."

"No problem sweetie. Now you guys better go before you miss your flight."

"Thanks again dad. I'll call you when we get to Sam's parent's house."

"Ok, bye, I love you."

"I love you too." she says as she closes the door to her brothers car to sit next to Sam.

The car pulls out of the drive way and down the beautiful scenic country road slowly making their way towards the jam packed airport.

Jules silently thinks about Sam's parents _What will they be like, will they like me, what if they don't approve of him marrying me? What i- _her thoughts are cut off when she notices the curious Sam Braddock stare.

He texts her 'what's wrong?'

She reads the message and shakes her head as if saying nothing.

He shakes his head not buying it and sends 'you know that doesn't work with me'

She glares at him 'nothing works with you'

'Don't change the subject Sweetheart'

'I'm not I'm just stating'

'Mhm sure, ya what ever you say Honey'

'Does that mean I get what ever I want?'

'You always get what ever you want Darling'

'Umm...what ever you say'

'I'm offended Baby'

'Sorry'

'That's what they all say Sugar'

'What's up with all the names'

'What names Babe'

She looks up and glares at him 'You know what I mean' she types

'I'm sorry, I don't. you'll just have to remind me later Gorgeous'

She looks up from her phone and looks at her brother to see if he's watching then looks over at Sam and punches his arm as hard as she can "SHIT!" Sam yells as Jules binds over laughing.

Jules finally catches her breath and sticks out her tongue "Thats what you get." while wiping the tears away.

Sam smiles and chuckles "Man I can't joke around without getting punished, this sucks." he smiles then turns back to his phone and types 'Remember paybacks a bitch.'

Jules opens her mouth wide and punches him again then types back 'Watch your language! :|'

Sam winces 'Dang bro stop punching me, or your gonna have a punishment'

Jules laughs quietly 'Bring it Baby'

'Oh Babe its on :] tonight. My room. In bed'

Jules eyes widen and she shakes her head quickly thinking _I don't want to make a bad first impression on his parents that I'm marrying him just because we have amazing-_

Her phone buzzes, so she quickly looks at it 'There you go thinking again, am I that bad in bed?'

She chuckles 'No your amazing, just thinking that's all'

'Then what's up with that face you made'

'Why do I get questioned about the faces I make, I mean you make some pretty weird faces too'

'There you go again changing the subject again'

'What ever, but you just made this flight even longer'

Sam chuckles 'Maybe we shouldn't sit next to each other'

':o nnoooooo'

':) I'm loved 4)

'What kind of heart is that? Its supposed to be a 3 not a 4'

'It means more, because four is bigger then 3'

'Aww :D'

'I know you think I'm adorable'

'Dx I can't say things without being harassed can I'

'Nope'

'Well tonight you get to tell me all about these names you keep calling me'

'...'

'Well if you don't want to do that we could always trace scars'

':D that's more like it'

'Then after that the truth will be told'

'Fine since you're never gonna stop asking'

' :) I'm good'

'you're more then good in my mind'

They text for most of the way to the airport until Jules scoots closer to Sam and rests her head on his side and falls asleep. Sam watches Jules for a few minutes before he finally falls asleep too.

It takes thirty minutes after they fell asleep to get to the airport. When they get there John parks the car, and then turns around gently shaking Jules "Jules we're here." She slowly stirs but Sam doesn't even stir.

Jules smiles and rubs her face with her hands "Sam, sweetheart, we're here."

Sam groans and just turns a little not opening his eyes.

"Sam we're going to miss our flight if you don't get up now."

Sam sighs and then slowly opens his eyes reluctantly "Lets go." he mumbles.

They gather their luggage and Bud, and make their way inside the airport.

Sam and Jules finally board the plane exhausted. They quickly find their seats, followed by many others, and the plane makes its way into the air.

It hasn't been more then two minutes and Sam and Jules are already curled up next to each other fast asleep as the plane heads for Vancouver, British Columbia.


	28. Chapter 28

I got this idea while listening to Never Gonna Leave This Bed - Maroon 5

Thanks for waiting and being so patient with me. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maroon 5 or Flashpoint, but Christmas is coming soon :D.

* * *

Chapter 28

Sam wakes up in a way to familiar room with Jules hanging on him. He moves his head causing her to stir awake when her Ipod plays Maroon 5 Never Gonna Leave This Bed.

_You push mee,_

_I don't have the strength too,_

_resist or control youu_

_to take me downn, take me down,_

_you hurt mee,_

_but do I deserve thiss,_

_you make me so nervouss,_

_calm me downn, calm me down,_

_wake you up in the middle of a night to say,_

_I will never walk away again,_

_I'm never gonna leave this bed,_

_so come here and never leave this place,_

_perfection of your face,_

_slows me down, slows me down,_

_so fall down,_

_I need you to trust me,_

_go easy down rush me,_

_help me out, why don't you help me out,_

_wake you up,_

_in the middle of the night to say,_

_I will never walk away again,_

_I'm never gonna leave this bed,_

_so you say go it isn't workin_

_and I say no it isn't perfect,_

_so I'll stay instead,_

_I'm never gonna leave this bed,_

_take it take it all take all that I have_

_I give it all away just to get you back,_

_and fake it fake it all take what I can get_

_knockin so loud can you hear me yell_

_try to stay awake but you can't forget,_

_wake you up,_

_in the middle of the night to say_

_I will never walk away again,_

_I'm never gonna leave this bed,_

_so you say go it isn't worth it_

_and I say no it isn't perfect,_

_so I stay instead,_

_I'm never gonna leave this bed._

He rains gentle kisses on her face and say's "I love you so much." then kisses her on the neck before saying "I can't live without you."

Jules smiles and says "I love you too, I don't know what I would do with out you."

Sam kisses her passionately, then slides down to her stomach then kisses his way back to her lips, slowly climbing on top of her.

She moans his name, both of them not noticing the door open and someone making their way over to the bed.

Jules wraps her legs around his waist groaning as she feels his growing erection making her breathing quicken. Sam props himself on his forearms taking some of his weight off of her. She growls a protest as the contact lessens.

Sam hears the wood creak so he reluctantly stops kissing her leaving an inch of space between them. Jules frustratedly leans up to kiss him but he moves before carefully listening and hears it again. He looks to the side of the bed and sees his nephew standing there smiling at him.

Sam sighs and looks at Jules before crawling off of her and saying "Hey, Matthew."

"Unca Am!" Matthew squeals.

Sam smiles and thinks about sitting up but Jules rubs her foot up and down his calf making him think other wise.

Sam's sister Kristen walks in a few minutes later as Jules falls asleep again "Hey Sam, sorry I turned my back for a second and the he was gone." she whispers.

"It's ok." he rubs his face squinting at the bright hall light "What time is it?"

She looks at her watch "Ten."

"Ughh. Dad home?"

"Ya."

"Mom up?"

"Yep."

"Breakfast ready?"

"Of course."

"Then good night." Sam says as he closes his eyes and raps an arm around his beautiful goddess pulling her closer.

Kristen laughs quietly shaking her head, then picks up Matthew and leaves closing the door behind her.

Sam rests his head behind hers, his breath gently fanning her neck. He falls asleep peacefully, probably the first and last time for the visit.

* * *

I'm working on Chapter 29 so sorry if it takes so long to get a few more chapters up.

As always thanks for reading and please review! :D


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry it's been so long since we've last seen each other.

Hope you like it.

Chapter 29

"No mom I don't care what he's going to say." Sam states firmly "I love her she means too much to me, I'm not going back to my old life."

"If that's what you want Sam." His mother sighs.

"That's what I want mom. When you meet her you'll know why."

Jules steps out of the shower, quickly drying herself off and pulling her clothes on. She turns on her blow drier and aims it at her hair setting to work on it as she brushes and dries, then brushes it again working as quick as she can.

She applies her usual amount of makeup before looking herself over then walking down the hall to the stairs and silently descending down them. She sees Sam sitting with his back to her so she silently sneaks up to him and places her hands over his eyes. She binds down and whispers in his ear "Guess who?"

Sam smiles and chuckles "Ummm...Santa?" He grabs her hands and uncovers his eyes pulling her forward so that her neck is on his shoulder he turns his face and sees her "Oh that's who it is." he says laughing. He smiles and kisses her possessively before asking "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good, except wake up alone."

He chuckles before kissing her "Sorry. Breakfast was getting cold and knowing my dad, if he found out I was still asleep you wouldn't be seeing me for a few days."

"Ahh, gotcha...but it still makes me pretty sad." Jules says in a whisper.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Hmm...there might be a way."

"Tell me I'm all dick, I mean ears." he smiles.

She gets him a disapproved look and raises an eyebrow. "That's not cute."

He laughs "You know it was." He says before kissing her again. He slowly moves to kissing down her jaw line eventually ending up at her neck.

Jules closes her eyes and giggles a little.

Sam looks to the kitchen door way and quickly picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. He gives another quick glance then takes off up the stairs and throws Jules onto his bed. He walks to the other side of the room and turns his radio up loud then locks the door.

Jules has a worried look so he walks toward her to gently comfort her "Its ok. My mom knows I've slept with girls before and knows when to stay away and well...my dad's never here so we don't have to worry about him."

She looks up at Sam "I just don't want to make a bad first impression."

"I don't care what they think about you. I love you and nothing is going to change that."

She smiles "Aw. I love you too."

He smoothes her hair away from her face then gently pushes her back against the bed, crawling on top of her. He kisses her while pulling up her shirt slowly runs his hand on her firmly toned abs while holding her face. He pulls back from his kisses as the need for air grows far too much. He presses his forehead to hers as his hands roam over her sides and back. "Jules, I love you so much."

Hey guys again sorry its been forever. So much to do and when I'm not doing anything I'm being lazy and don't want to do anything. So this isn't how I was going to write this but, I just came up with it so I could post as soon as I could. Sorry I hope you liked it. I don't know when the next time to post will be so I hope it will be soon. Take care, and please review.


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys, since I got some really nice and encouraging reviews I decided to get this chapter out quickly, so it was quickly written and short…eckk sorry guys. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 30

Jules wakes up naked wrapped in Sam's strong arms. Quickly realizing were she is she begins to worry about how their decisions the previous night could turn their visit into something horrible. The thought vanishes from her head when Sam pulls her closer in his sleep. She knows she trusts him with her life so she doesn't know why she doesn't listen to him more, so this time she does.

She lays relaxed for what seems like hours until Sam finally stirs and roles over to her, to the point he's slightly hovering over her. He leans down and places a kiss on her lips and whispers "How'd you sleep?"

Jules smiles close to his lips "Best ever. What about you?"

"Amazingly. How are you holding up?"

"Your mom's so nice, and welcoming. And I haven't met your dad yet, so I don't know about him yet. Any tips?"

"Ya. Don't meet him."

"Sam seriously..."

"Jules I was being serious last night. I don't care what he thinks of you or me anymore...your it for me, no one can replace you and no one is ever close in comparing to you."

Jules smiles "Aww. I love you Sam, that's so sweet."

Sam half smiles "Your still going to meet him aren't you?"

She nods "I have to talk to him...I mean, I am going to be marrying his son. And he does have to know who I am before the wedding..."

Sam sighs "If that's what you want..." Jules gives a small smile and nods, so he gives in "Ok. I'll call his office and see when he's not busy."

Jules smiles "Thanks babe." Then kisses him before walking to Sam's bathroom to take a shower.

Sam smiles and reaches over to his bedside table picking up his phone. He quickly types a barely remembered number and waits for a woman's voice to fill the speaker "General Braddock's office."

"Hi I was wondering when the general wasn't busy."

The receptionist quickly thumbs through the schedule and responds "Today at 1. May I ask who's calling?"

Sam smiles softly at the familiar voice "You'll see today at one."

* * *

As Always thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the faster I write the next chapter. Thanks again, stay safe and see you guys on the next chapter :D


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

* * *

Sam parks the car near the curb by the tree before turning it off and looking and Jules "We can still turn back you know."

Jules smiles softly "I want to do this Sam."

Sam shakes his head in awe "First and last one to actually want to talk to my father. I'll never understand girls."

Jules laughs "Sam I want to know your father, and know where you come from and see where you got your looks and eyes from. Its going to be fine Sam, I honestly believe that your dad just wants what's best for you. Now let's go, we don't want to keep him waiting."

Sam meets Jules in front of the car where they join hands and walk into one of the many base buildings.

Jules looks around taking in the new scenery and can't help but notice it seems that many people are staring at them. Jules just discards the idea and continues walking with her fiancé to meet his father.

They reach an area where a desk sits off to the left where Sam walks up to the female receptionist. The lady seems deep in work on something and doesn't notice them walk up until they're right at the desk, but doesn't look up yet.

Sam has this smirk on his face which worries her. Its one of those smirks that means trouble, which isn't a good thing in Jules's mind.

The receptionist is on the phone and is busy writing things down, so she hasn't got the chance to look up yet. She holds up a finger indicating she'll be done in a minute so Jules turns her head and takes in the small details of the place.

Jules's mind wanders and she doesn't realize it until the phone being returned to its cradle snaps her back.

The receptionist seems to be reading over her notes as she's talks "Hi may I he-" she trails off as she looks up and sees a familiar face. She lights up "SAM!"

Sam smiles brightly "Madison, how have you been?"

"Pretty good. So your dad told me you moved to Toronto to be an SRU officer. How has that been going?"

"Great I love the job, I have a whole new family now, and Toronto is great. All the people are really nice."

"That's great, I'm glad to hear." Madison quickly looks at Jules then at Sam turning her head and making a face that says 'what about her?'

Sam similes "Madison this is my fiancé Jules. Jules this is my cousin Madison."

Jules smiles relieved Madison isn't an ex-girlfriend that Sam is friendly with. Jules reaches her hand out "Hi."

Madison beams happy that her cousin has finally found someone that looks like she truly makes him happy "Hi."

Madison quickly makes the connection "So you're the one o'clock appointment. Wow, I can't believe I didn't recognize your voice!"

Sam chuckles "Ya, well it's been a while."

Madison nods "Well you guys better get in there, I'll see you later."

Sam walks to the door to the right of the desk and quickly knocks. A voice from behind the door says "Come in."

Sam throws a quick glance at Jules giving her one last chance to back out of the meeting, but she stands her ground. He puts his hand on the metal handle and pushes it down before hauling the door open.

"Samuel. How are you?" Sam's dad asks.

"Dad. I'm good how are you?" Sam responds as he pushes the door a little wider and puts a hand on the small of Jules's back guiding her into the office.

Sam sits in a chair near his father's desk, and Jules sits on the couch behind Sam.

"I've been busy, and who is this fine young lady you have here?" His dad asks.

"Dad this is Jules my fiancé. She works at the SRU with me. Jules this is my father James."

Sam's dad smiles and seems genuinely happier at the news of his only son finally getting married "Congratulations! You'll have to go out tonight with the boys to celebrate. They just got back in last night from Kandahar."

Sam smiles a bit at the thought that his dad is happy for him, maybe Jules was right. "How was their last tour?"

"Well it started out rough, some one from a different team got snagged, so your boys went in and got him out, it was a job well done." His father states.

Sam seems quite interested, which Jules picks up on. The glint in his eyes scares her into thinking of the possibility. 'What if he wants to go back?'

The men talk about the tac teams and all the big take downs and completed missions of the year. Before they knew it there was nearing two o'clock.

There was a knock at the door that interrupted the men from their talking and saved Jules from dying of boredom.

"Come in." Sam's father says.

A tall dark headed man walks in, not expecting so many people in the general's office, "Uh sir, I can come back later if you're busy..."

"No that's ok corporal. This is my son Sam, and his fiancé Jules. Sam, Jules this is corporal Adams."

The corporal shakes Sam's hand and dips his head at Jules. His eyes lingering on her a little longer than they should be, which makes Jules blush.

Sam instantly notices and anger starts to build up inside him. If Jules wasn't sitting so far away from him he would have wrapped his arm around her, sending a silent message to the younger man.

The corporal is talking with the general about an on-going mission in Kandahar, as Sam is staring at Jules. He has his arms crossed a resting on the back of the chair as he mouths 'I love you' to her.

His fiancé instantly beams at the words and blows him a kiss before mouthing 'I love you more.' back.

Sam raises an eyebrow 'We'll have to see about that later tonight.'

Jules smiles 'Challenge excepted.'

Sam excitedly smiles happy that Jules is finally letting loose and enjoying their time off, not to mention the thought of having a night alone with Jules later.

* * *

Hey guys hope you liked it. My dad and I had a talk about goals, and writing is one of the top 4 on my goal list, so that means writing every day :D so thank him that this chapters longer than normal for me and that its up faster too. Until next time...which should be soon.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys. So ya, it's been to long but I have been writing so yay! So anyway here's a long chapter.

The meeting with Sam's dad went unbelievably well. There was no talk to try to convince Sam to return to the military, thank god, and the conversations were smooth and surprisingly un-rushed. I'm meeting Sam's friends later tonight so wish me luck. Speaking of Sam I should probably go he's watching my every move waiting for me to finish so he can kiss me. Talk to you soon.

Love,  
Jules

She hits the send button then logs off her email closing the laptops top and putting it on the bed side table.

When she turns around Sam is already on her, he's half on the bed and half off, placing loving and owning kisses on her lips. Her eyes are shut in pure bliss at the sweet kisses and attention.

Sam moves his kisses to her neck where she instantly moans when he barely touches there. It's a secret he's become to love, it's her turn on spot. Once his lips are placed there her mind goes white with haze, because of the amazing feeling.

"Saammmm?" she manages to draw out.

Sam's head comes up and he places a sweet kiss on her lips "Yes love?"

"Did you lock the door?"

"Ya right after I came in." He says before continuing his kissing trail, leaving one last kiss one her neck, before shifting to her collarbone.

Jules sighs contently as Sam slides carefully on top of her. He kisses to the bottom of her v-neck t-shirt, before pulling it off.

Her breathing hitches when his cold hands touch her skin "Sorry." He chuckles.

Jules shakes her head teasingly "No you're not." Then starts to pull off his shirt.

Sam smiles "You're right I'm not." Nipping her neck before lightly brushing her hands away and pulling the shirt over his head.

Jules jaw drops in a 'how dare you' sort of way, but it quickly turns into a jaw drop of 'oh my god pleasure', when he kisses between her breasts grazing each one with his teeth before licking the inner sides of them and giving them small nips.

Sam decides to turn the pleasure to a different kind, so he nips harder as he travels down her toned stomach causing her to flinch, but making her moans grow louder.

Jules feels Sam smile against her stomach, obviously proud of himself for what he can make her do at the simplest touches. With her eyes closed she finds his head and runs her fingers through his hair, before roughly pushing his head away.

Simply saying he was surprised would be a huge understatement. Sam chuckles and whispers "A pull on the arm would've worked too."

Jules rolls her eyes, she could never understand why guys got so cocky in bed. They get so full of themselves for kissing the right spot a few times and making a girl moan every once in a while, she would never fully understand the way of men.

Sam hungrily sucks on the sides of her breast, teasing her, causing her to moan. "You like that, cupcake?"

Taking the time that he's distracted in, Jules undetectably sneaks her hand down past his waist and grazes his erection. His head pushes away from her boobs as he groans.

Jules smirks "Ya. Pay backs a bitch."

Sam smiles lazily and kisses her cheek. "But it makes it so much more fun." He comments.

Jules sighs and lets him go back to his work, where he's started a new project, of trying to pull off her skin tight jeans. Sam frustrated speaks to her as he finally manages to pull them off "Next time can you wear loose clothes...or better yet none at all?"

Jules raises an eyebrow "I hope you're kidding."

"And if I'm not?" He tests as he runs his hands up and down her thighs.

She opens her mouth to answer but his hand slides closer to her center and her breathing hitches as a gasp escapes her lips.

He crawls a little lower and kisses her ankle causing her to sigh and close her eyes. He places soft nips up her calf and lands light tongue flicks after each one. All the while his hand is still roaming higher up her leg.

As Sam makes his way up to her knee Jules lays back with her head back. Once his kisses land just over her knee he licks her skin and bites hard into her leg.

Jules jumps and lets out a loudish scream as she brings her hands to his head where they run through his hair; all the while her skin is gripped between his teeth. She takes in quick breaths before he releases her and runs his tongue over the tender skin a few times.

He moves higher and bites her again making her scream again, but not as loud this time. To be honest he loved it when he made her scream. He holds the skin in between his teeth again.

Instead of slowly making his way higher up her leg and placing more bites he jumps right to where his licks land right along the line of her underwear. Captured in lust she lets out a loud moan and holds his head in place.

After a while he manages to make his way out of the grip of her hands and jump off the bed leaving her gasping for more. She finally finds her voice "Sam." she whimpers.

With his bare back to her he turns his head to look at her laying in her underwear and bra with her head rolled to the side so she can watch him. "Sorry babe, you were getting a little loud." He replies as he fumbles around at his desk flipping through his cds before finding one and pushing it into the CD player.

He turns the volume up so it'll cover her loudest screams, which are unfortunately for him, not that loud.

Jules wiggles around on the bed as he walks towards her, making him smile. Sam gently crawls up her body and puts most of his weight on his hands so he won't crush her.

He kisses her short and sweetly leaning back to pull open a bedside drawer. He fumbles around inside, not being able to find a condom without looking he pulls back a little more.

Jules growls this time, angry that he won't take the little time it'll take to just fuck her and let her have her orgasm. She pushes her hips up and meets his, causing him to moan softly.

Once he regains his conscious thought his hand returns lurking through the contents of the drawer. Jules slowly runs a finger down and around his chest, distracting him again "You don't have to wear one tonight." She says quickly before running her hands down his muscular arms.

He looks at her surprised, almost thinking it's a trap, but she hungrily clamps her lips on his quickly erasing the thought, and starts a game of tonsil hockey. Their game is cut short when she shifts her hips to where she's laying on one of them preparing her move.

Sam feels her hips move and knows what coming. He deepens the kiss moving it to a toe curling one before he grabs her hips and pulls her back underneath him.

His lustful dark blue eyes pierce into hers as he growls controllingly "Do I need to tie you down?"

**a few hours later**

Sam and Jules walk hand in hand to one of the local bars, where they're going to surprise some of Sam's old buddies.

Sam quickly looks around spotting his buddies at a table in the back. He gives her a sweet kiss on her temple lightly running his nose to her ear whispering "A little warning the guys are gonna go crazy when they first see you, so be prepared they're gonna be all over you."

"I'll be fine, besides you'll be there." She smiles leaning into him, before running her hand through his hair and kissing him.

They break away from the kiss, and Sam playfully nuzzles her neck "Can we just go back home?"

Jules rolls her eyes "No. I want to meet your friends." She says before pushing him away.

He nods before taking her hand again and leading her to the back table.

Sam walks to where he's in the middle of the table "Hey you mind if I join you?" He says with a smirk.

A tall muscular man with brown hair shoots up "Damn it Braddock! Where have you been?" He says as he gives him a bear hug and slaps him on the back.

"Sam!" A dark haired man yells.

Jules moves away from the crowd to where she's behind Sam, but near his side.

All the guys' eyes snap to her and look her up and down. Sam's friends whistle, and call out 'hey beautiful.'

The brown headed guy named Nick Halloway smiles at her and winks "What's a pretty lady like you doing here?"

Jules gives a tight smile "Are you implying I can't kick your ass?"

Sam sits down then raises his eyebrows and chuckles "You're playing with fire my friend."

Nick gives him a look like 'shut the hell up' then he looks at her again "You have a lot of confidence, sweetheart. I'm Nick Halloway."

"Good for you."

He raises an eyebrow wondering who she thought she was and where she came from. "Are you in the military?"

"No."

"So where do you live?"

She gives him a look "Geez, stalker much?" She sasses before walking to the bar to get a drink.

Nick smiles "I think she likes me."

The dark haired man, Chris Diaz, says "Dude, I don't know what you saw, but she was trying to get away from you. "They all laugh except Nick, who glares at them.

Sam sits up "I'm gonna go talk to her."

Another teammate chimes in "Be careful man, she might bite your head off."

Sam smiles "Girls can't resist the charm." He winks "Watch and learn."

He walks towards the bar where Jules is sitting, and sits sideways next to her "I'm sorry about them, there girl crazy."

She turns her head to look at him "Ya, but that's just ridiculous." She says.

He gives a small smile "Come here." He says before pulling her into a comforting hug. "Hey the guys don't know that we're together, so I kind of told them that I could use my charm on you, to get you to come back to the table with me." He whispers into her ear.

They pull back then she smiles and says "Well let's give them a show."

He inches towards her face as he nods and places his lips on hers in an innocent kiss.

Jules gives a small smile "Will you come back with me?" Sam asks.

"Not yet. You go back to your friends and I'll be there soon."

He stands up and whispers "Ok I'll see you soon." Then leans in and kisses her again.

Sam walks back to his friends in the back finding the guys wide eyed. He chuckles and asks "What?"

"How did you get her?" Diaz asks.

"Like I said its my cunning charm." He says with a smile.

They banter back and forth until he sees the guys are distracted. He looks to his right and smiles brightly when he sees Jules walking towards them, with a drink in hand.

Jules sits next to Sam on the edge of the booth and takes a sip of her drink.

The guys gape at them when Sam greets her with a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Is she that drunk?" Nick asks unbelievably.

Jules looks at him like he's crazy "No, I just know how to pick a good guy."

She leans over and whispers in Sam's ear "Maybe it was a bad idea to come back."

"Nooo." He groans aloud then whispers "Stay." Then puts his face in her neck, nuzzling it.

She gives a small smile at his sweet words before their moment is ruined by Nick "Sorry I didn't catch your name."

Jules glares at him "I didn't give it." She snaps.

Sam, being a guy, sees the opportunity to harass both of them "Play nice." He chuckles from her neck before nipping it. She sighs happily.

Sam's old teammates stare at them with that look 'dude you're totally gonna get laid tonight.'

Their jaws hit the table when Sam wraps an arm around her waist, then slides them from the cushioned bench to a stand. He turns his head to the guys and says "I'll be back in a little bit."

He takes her hand and leads her through the maze of tables to an empty hallway. Savagely he pushes her against the wall and groans "Can we go home _now_?"

Jules giggles and shakes her head "We're not even drunk yet, plus I need to get to know your friends."

Sam dramatically sighs "Fine. But I still want a make out session." He says with a confident smile.

He presses his body against hers and kisses her deeply as she purrs against his lips. He licks her lips playfully, before she opens her mouth letting his tongue in.

Her tongue strokes his as their tongues tangle with each other. Sam's hand slides to her hip as his other hand rests on her rib cage.

Jules moans and rubs her leg against his pressing herself further into him.

He groans against her mouth having felt much more of her body with his. Her hand slips into his hair and the other on his chest below his shoulder.

Sam pulls away from the kiss and turns his head. He smiles then kisses her again before pushing her into the girls' bathroom and locking it behind them.

The idea of just kissing was long gone from their mind.


	33. Chapter 33

Long time no see. So sorry hope this makes up for it, but I HAVE been writting.

* * *

Chapter 33

Sam and Jules return to the table with new drinks in hand and Jules looking flushed.

"The guys look even more shocked than before, if that's even possible." Sam says.

Jules laughs "Well we did give them a good show."

Sam gives a cocky smile "You sure gave ME a good show." He winks at her.

Jukes smile falls off her face and she shakes her head "That's not funny...clever...but not funny."

He shakes his head teasingly "Oh come on Jules you're no fun anymore."

Jules chuckles "That's not what you were saying earlier." She raises an eyebrow.

Sam takes a seat in the booth and Jules slides next to him. The group of guys must have gotten hungry because they ordered three pizzas, one supreme, one cheese and one pepperoni.

Jules takes a slice of supreme and pepperoni as her mouth waters at the amazing aroma of the pizzas.

Sam reaches over and picks up a piece of pepperoni off her pizza and pops it into his mouth. He smiles when he sees her glare and smiles wider when she says "I'm gonna let that pass since you just gave me something special."

Jules takes the last sip of her beer, the reaches over and takes Sam's whiskey and takes a quick sip.

"Heyy!" Sam hisses.

Jules gives a sweet smile that he can't resist, so he gives a small smile while wrapping an arm around her waist before placing a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose.

Jules blushes at the sweet treatment Sam gives her, while the military team sits close by still trying to figure out what's going on.

Sam sees there questioning stares still, which to be honest he thought one of them would have been smart enough to guess already. He must have over estimated them.

"Ok. We'll let you off the hook. Jules and I are getting married."

The men's eyes bulge out of there head "WHAT?" They all yell.

Sam laughs "It's not what you think. Jules and I work at the SRU together in Toronto. We've been going out for a while now, and it's time to go to the next level. I've wanted this with her for a while now."

Nick speaks up first "Someone tie him down this isn't the Sam Braddock we know and love."

Diaz speaks up next "Ya man, what happened to being a bachelor all your life?"

Sam chuckles "Well you tend to change your mind when you find the most beautiful, sexy, incredibly hot, girl in the world. Jules is it for me; she gets me like no other."

Jules blushes when he looks at her and they share another sweet kiss.

Nick smiles "Congratulations."

Sam and Jules smile together, and lean into each other as Sam shakes Nick's hand, along with the others that offer their blessings.

* * *

Ya I know it's short, and I'm sorry. But I ran out of ideas for this chapter, so... on to the next! :D please review, I love hearing what my readers think.


	34. Chapter 34

That's right! A bonus chapter!

Read up!

* * *

Chapter 34

Jules wakes up wrapped in a sheet with Sam holding her close to his bare chest. She carefully shifts, trying to not wake up Sam.

She slowly raises her arms above her head and stretches out them along with her legs, which she realizes is a mistake when she feels her thighs burn like fire.

"Ouchh!" She hisses loudly, pulling her legs back to where they were comfortably placed before she moved.

Sam jumps awake, squinting at the bright sun "What? Are you all right babe?" He asks rubbing her back with his fingertips.

Jules smiles "Ya." Then cuddles closer into him.

Knowing she won't admit anything, but he still tries, so he asks "Did I hurt you?"

"No of course not."

Sam sighs; he always had to figure things out the hard way. He roles on to his side so he's facing her and gives a small smile, while his hand sneaks down to her thigh and caresses it.

He gives her a sweet good morning kiss then snakes his arm under her knee and pushes it out.

He watches her face as he starts his experiment. Her face twists as she clamps her mouth closed and grinds her teeth together. "Sammmm." She hisses at him.

Sam gently places her leg down "That's what I thought. Babe you have to tell me if I'm being too rough with you. You have to last a long time."

"But I like it when you're rough." She purrs as she draws on his chest with one finger.

He leans in, totally turned on, and kisses her. She wraps her arm around his back over his strong arms and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss.

Jules pulls at him bringing him between her legs, causing Sam to pull back. He stares down at her "I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not going to." She promises.

"But I did last night."

"Sam...Please. I don't want you being afraid of hurting me, these kinds of things are accidents so it's fine. But if you do anything on purpose I'll cut your dick off." She says with a smirk.

Sam chuckles "Copy that." He smiles, before kissing her.

Sam wakes up, when his attempt to pull his girlfriend closer fails as he realizes she's not an arms reach away. He groans and slowly sits up in bed to look around the room.

Since she's no where to be found he removes himself from the comfort zone of his bed, and pulls on his boxer then his jeans.

He walks down stairs finding his mom sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Morning mom." His voice rumbles.

"Sammy, dear. Do you want something to eat?" His mother, Karen, asks.

"Um, sure...have you seen Jules?"

She glances at her watch. "Oh it's been what, 4 hours since you saw her last? Sammy gives her some space." She warns.

He shoots his mom a look "Mom. Where is she?"

"We talked earlier, then I left her to herself and her computer, but she left about an hour ago, said something about going for a run."

Confusion ripples across his face thinking 'I wonder if she's ok. Did the general talk to her? Did I put too much stress on her by bringing her here?"

Sam debates on weather or not to go out and find her, but eventually decides its better to leave her alone, and she's a grown SRU woman who can handle herself.

He plops down on the couch and turns on the TV to the Cunuks vs. The Dallas stars, happily satisfied to see his team winning.

*15 minutes later*

"Sam! Come let this poor dog out."

Sam's head flies to look over, where his mom is standing holding Jules and his dog. "Damn it." He mutters. "We should have left him with Nat."

He reluctantly shoves off of the couch and gently takes Bud from his mom's embrace, walking towards the door.

He sets Bud on the ground, where he begins to nose and sniff around the yard, doing anything but what he's supposed to.

Sam groans when it all becomes too clear that he's going to miss the ending of a great game. He looks around the neighborhood looking at all the changes since he had last been here.

He snaps out of his daze when he hears Bud excitedly bark and looks up to see Jules bending over to pet their puppy.

He smiles his megawatt smile when she walks over to him "I missed you." He says.

She lights up "I missed you too."

"How was your run?" He questions.

"It was great, it's so nice here. There are actual running trails.".

Sam laughs "Ya, they out do themselves here."

When they finally get inside, Sam in fact has missed the rest of the game, which he frowns at.

"Sam. Don't try to sneak into this house until you take care of your poor little baby. How is Jules ever going to live with you neglecting your kids? Now get back out there the game can wait." Karen says before she rounds the corner.

Jules chuckles and whispers "She's right." She smiles.

"Jules! You're back! How was your run?" Mrs. Braddock smiles.

"It was great, it's the perfect day to be outside."

Karen leads them to the dinning room where she motions them to sit, before disappearing into the kitchen. Seconds later she carries chicken fried stake, mashed potatoes and green beans on two plates.

They talk over lunch before Jules climbs the stairs and goes into Sam's room for a shower, and to change.

Sam and his mom talk about the upcoming wedding, honeymoon, along with everything else in the big picture.

Sam finally breaks away when almost an hour later, when his mom answers the phone. He looks over his shoulder to make sure his moms not looking, before sneaking up to his room.

He cracks open the door and lightly knocking on it, before opening it up fully.

Jules lies on the bed asleep hugging his pillow, he smiles at the sight of her before softly closing the door.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review :D


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

OMG! I was flipping through chapters this early morning or late night what ever you want to call it, but anyway I noticed I hadn't posted this chapter yet and was literally freaking out, because this…I think...is one of the best chapters. That's just me let me know what you guys think. SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT :S here's 2 chapters.

Sorry about editing errors I wanted to get this up as fast as I could.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Sam shuts off the car, quickly climbing out of it, before meeting Jules at the front of the car. They walk into the local grocery store, Sam with a list in hand.

They grab a cart and pull various items off the shelf. Jules heads down one aisle as Sam heads down another.

Sam searches through different ice cream and candy, along with another woman.

"Sam Braddock?" The woman says.

He turns toward her and widens his eyes "Oh my god, Lauren. How have you been?"

"Ok. I've been thinking about you."

"Really? Why?"

"I miss you. I want another chance. I love what we had and I want it back." She says before pulling him to her and kisses him.

Jules rounds the corner and sees them kissing. She gasps quietly as her eyes water. She puts the food on the shelf nearest to her before she ducks her head and flees the store.

Sam pushes Lauren away "We can't. I've moved on and I'm getting married in a few months."

Lauren blushes "Oh my god. I'm so sorry" she says before quickly walking away.

Sam runs his hand on the back of his neck. _'Girls.'_

Jules runs as fast as she can to Sam's parent's house. She quietly opens the door and makes a silent dash for Sam's room.

She crawls emotionlessly on his bed where she sinks on to her side and pulls a pillow close.

She begins to shake which turns into silent sobs, as tears race down her face.

Sam calls Jules cell phone, which rings and rings and rings. He leaves voice mail after voice mail. He texts her asking where she is, still no response.

Ha abandons his cart and rushes towards his parent's car, speeding towards home, hoping Jules is there.

Jules feels her phone vibrate, when she looks at it she sees it's from Sam and cries harder. She silences it and puts it next to her.

Sam runs through the door slamming it before running up the stairs two at a time, leaving his mother staring at him in confusion.

She hears the door slam, so she snatches a pillow and her phone before locking herself in the bathroom.

She sits on the floor and cries into the pillow.

He walks into his room scanning it before seeing the bathroom door closed. He cautiously strides to it before gently knocking on it. "Jules" He says quietly.

She leans against the wall holding back hick-ups.

"Come on sweetheart I know you're in there."

After a few more attempts of trying to get her to open the door, his short temper gives. He backs up and kicks the door near the knob and the old lock gives.

Jules closes her eyes and sobs in surprise, before standing and maneuvering him so she's back in his bedroom. She lays on his bed and buries her face in the pillow again.

The sight of her crying terrifies him, he's only seen her cry a few times before, and those were during depressing times. Trying to comfort her he slowly sits on the bed then tries to lay behind her.

Sam feels her stiffen then turn before hitting him. He tries to calm her down but it doesn't work. He can only think of one thing, so he does it.

He grabs her hands and gathers them together, as she tugs trying to get free. She kicks and wiggles, the whole time crying while Sam holds her down by putting some of his weight on her.

She finally stops fighting so he turns her on her side with her back to him.

"Jules" He whispers with closed eyes. "Please stop crying."

"I never thought you of all people would do that to me. I love you so much, and I thought you loved me too considering we're getting married."

"Jules I do love you. At the store that was Lauren. She's an ex, she wanted another chance at what we had but we never had anything to start with. She kissed me it was out of no where and I pushed her away and told her it would never work because I was getting married and I only love you and no one else. I would never pick anyone over you Jules...why don't you get that?" He says gently.

She cries harder, but this time he cries into his chest. "Oh my god. Sam, what's wrong with me?"

He kisses her hair and says "Nothing."

Sam holds her for a few more minutes before realizing she had cried herself to sleep. He releases himself from her and heads down stairs.

His mom sits at the table waiting for him. He walks into the dinning room rubbing the back of his neck then takes a seat.

"Is she ok?" His mom asks.

"I think so...at least right now she is."

"What happened?" she questions.

Sam continues to tell her about the trip to the store and all the drama that occurred there.

He takes a drink of his water when she stays silent for a minute then asks "Have you had sex recently?"

Sam coughs on his drink "Mom!" He says hoarsely after swallowing the rest of the water in his mouth.

"No seriously Sam."

He looks uncomfortable and stays silent. "Sammy is there a chance she could be pre-"

"No." He cuts her off "Jules and I are careful."

"Sam. I'm not saying you're not, but these things can happen honey. Its ok, we'll get through it." She says after she stands and rubs his back.

He jerks away "You make it sound like it's a mistake, well its not mom! Why don't you guys get that I love her and this is what I want with my life! We want a family, and if that means a baby sooner than planned, then sure it's a curve ball but its what we want and what's going to happen with OUR life! You and dad need to back off. Jules and I are grown adults; we can make our own decisions.

"Sam are you sure this is what both of you want and not just you?" Karen says calmly.

"You don't know her! She wants a family!" He snaps. "It sounds like you're saying that if she is pregnant then we should abort it or give the baby up for adoption." He glares at her "If you thought that for even a second you don't know either of us very well."

He growls and climbs up the stairs while his mother calls to him from behind "Sammy."

He smoothly enters his room and maneuvers his way on to his bed carefully, hoping not to wake Jules up, before settling down next to her.

His attempt fails when she stirs "Sam?" She groans.

He gives a half smile "Hey." Then kisses her forehead.

She moves closer to the sweet gesture.

* * *

Thanks for reading sooo sorry for the never ending wait :l

Hope you guys liked it please review! :D 3


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35!

Thanks for reading! Hope you guys like it! :D

* * *

It'd been three days since Sam and Jules had gotten back from Vancouver. Jules is sitting at the end of the bed skimming through wedding magazines intently working as Sam lays on his back texting Spike.

Setting down the phone Sam sighs bored. Spike had to go because his mom told him to go to bed. He didn't know why that guy never moved out.

He stretches and sits up, scooting over to Jules where he places slow kisses on her shoulder. She marks something on the page before running her hand through his hair, then proceeds with her work.

Sam frowns, sitting up straighter kissing the top of her shoulder then the column of her neck. He feels her muscles under his mouth and knows he's made some sort of effect on her. _'Its progress'_he tells himself, knowing she won't give in easily.

Opening his mouth slightly he nips her, gently caressing the tender skin with his tongue afterwards. Jules grabs him by the chin and pulls him up to her mouth, kissing him sweetly then pushes him away roughly when he tries to make it more intimate and heated.

Landing on his back Sam props himself up on his forearms gaping at her shocked, then lets out a warm chuckle. She gives a smirk before sweetly stating "Goodnight Sam."

He pouts "But I'm not tired yet." He says childishly as he slides back up to her.

Jules shakes her head as she turns her attention to the magazine in hand once again. It's a pattern, pausing for a second then scribbling something down.

Sam's eyes light up with some crazy idea that's popped into his head. He slowly moves to sit behind Jules where his arms wrap around her pulling her closer, and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Jules sighs "Sam, I have to work on this for the wedding. Now if you'd be so kind as to release me."

Sam hums "Ummmmmm...no." He smiles pulling her with him as he lays her on the bed before moving on top of her, returning to his assault on her neck.

Getting sick of his game Jules growls at him "Sam, seriously I have work to do."

He frowns "Aww come on babe. Lighten up, have some fun, you can plaann..." tilting his head side to side (as if he were thinking) "later." He smiles.

She pushes him away "Sam! Stop!" She glares at him.

"Come on Jules we haven't had sex in forever." He whines with a frown.

Jules gives him a hard stare "What the hell Sam! Its goanna be months if you keep this up." She yells at him glaring. Snatching up her pillow and magazines she storms out of the room. Sam watches in disbelief as she slams the door behind her. _'Oh fuck...I'm in the doghouse now'_. He falls back on to the bed.

Landing on the spare room bed she buries her head in her pillow to stifle her sobs. She doesn't know why she's crying, but she can't stop. Honestly she doesn't even know why she got this mad at him.

"What the hells wrong with me?!" She screams into her pillow.

Sam stares up at the ceiling silently cursing himself for forcing himself on her. Mumbling to himself he knows what he has to do, and he has to do it now.

Shoving off of the bed he pads across the hallway and into the guest bedroom, where he finds Jules laying on her stomach crying into her pillow.

He cautiously sits next to her, soothingly rubbing her back until her body stills and she rolls her head to peak up at him through her hair.

His hand pushes her hair behind her ear before skates across her face, as a look of anxiety crosses his. "Jules" He whispers, a start to his plea for forgiveness.

Blue eyes search her tear stained faced before continuing."I'm sorry I force myself on you... I don't know what's wrong with me. Our relationship doesn't rely on sex; I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry." Sam wipes his hands over his face, before running his fingers through his hair, upset with himself.

Jules sits up and takes his hands in hers "Sam you didn't force yourself on me. I didn't want you to stop, but we have so much planning to do before our wedding...I want it to be perfect. I know our relationship doesn't rely on sex, but your right it's been crazy lately and we haven't had sex in a while."

"Jules you're exhausting yourself with all of this work." He pauses. "Let me pay for someone to plan our wedding. We'll give them the ideas you have so far, and they can look for things that will work with your plans then we'll have them check in with you for the details. They can show us pictures of some of their ideas, and we can see if we like them." He stares excitedly into her eyes.

A skeptical look covers Jules' face "...I don't know Sam..."

Pleadingly he looks into her eyes "Please Jules let someone else do the work for a change. You're very stressed and busy as it is; it'll be one less thing to worry about."

Her face scrunches up "Ok." She says after a long pause.

Sam visibly relaxes and smiles "Thank you." He whispers to her. He pulls the covers down to the end of the bed and rearranges the pillows before settling into the bed pulling Jules into him.

Jules' head tucks into his chest where she falls asleep. His arms wrap around her, protecting her from anything and everything.

Before drifting off he smiles and whispers "I love you."

* * *

Sorry guys I know its short and it's been wayyy to long. I've been re-reading some of the chapters I have written and I'm wondering what was going through my head when I wrote them. Hoping to update soon, but I can't promise anything. My family and I might be moving so I might be a little busy. But the next update will be sooner than the last one.

ANYWAY! Please review I LOVEEE to hear from you guys. Thanks for sticking with me guys and girls 3

I love ya'll! (Can you guess where I'm from?) xD


	37. Chapter 37

Hey guys so sorry for the long wait. Oh my gosh you guys are THE BEST! I got so many: reviews, fallowers, favorite story, story alert and EVERYTHING else that ya'll can click on email alerts since last time I updated! Such a wonderful surprise I love ya'll soooooo much! 3

Supposed to be doing my homework now so I better run! :D hope ya'll like it.

P.S. Hoping to have the next chpater up soon! Bye for now, enjoy! :D

* * *

****One week later****

Sam had hired a highly recommended wedding planner, one whose name Jules couldn't remember. Jules had sent in her thoughts and ideas she had so far and she had just received his first ideas that included pictures.

Jules props her denim karri clad legs on her dashboard of her jeep before tearing thought the opening of the envelope. The designer had sent several envelopes with different ideas in each based on the brides instructions.

Guiding the car through the streets of Toronto towards work, Sam looks over to see Jules carefully looking over the details of each theme.

Not wanting to crash he turns his focus back to the road. Ten minutes later he looks over to see her still on the first one.

Stifling a laugh he smiles "I have a feeling this wedding isn't going to be anytime soon."

Jules head whips up in surprise "Oh I'm sorry did you want to chose?" She replies playfully.

They pull up to the station as Sam answers "I like the first one."

Jules laughs "You've only seen the first one!"

"Exactly. Easy decision, there isn't another one, so you don't have to chose between them if you only look at one and like it."

Jules smiles widely and shakes her head "I love you." Smileing he leans towards her and kisses her.

Little do they know they're being watched by careful eyes. Their assalent chooses not to attack yet but he pulls out his phone and quickly snaps a picture.

He walks towards them at a brisk pass before banging on the Jeep.

The intament couple spring apart before the woman yells "What the hell Ed!"

Ed cracks a smile and laughs as he pulls up the picture and holds the phone against the glass of the window where they can see it.

Jules glares at him "Jerk!" She yells again.

Ed's smile widens "Hurry up you two. Wouldn't want to be late for workout now would we Sammy? We all know how long it takes for you to do your hair."

Jules looks at Sam and laughs as his face. Straightens and he blushes lightly with embarrassment. "Hey it's how I get the ladies." He gives a boyish smile as he climbs out of the car.

Face straightening the petite brunette stares him down as she pulls herself, tiredly, out of the car.

Jules is giving him a look that tells him if even thinks about getting another lady friend, he'll be missing his friend Sam Jr.

Wellll...not Sam Jr. She tells herself as her thoughts drift deeper. Sam is anything but small; in fact he's hu- "Jules?" He pulls her out of her thoughts making her blush furiously causing Sam to chuckle. "What?" He says curiously.

She looks up noticing Ed is still walking slightly in front of them. She shakes her head embarrassed.

"Thinking dirty thoughts about me Ms. Callaghan...or should I say Mrs. Braddock." He smiles widely. "Don't worry baby we can play tonight." He hears her gasp so he winks at her and jogs off to catch up with Ed.

Groaning she watches him put more and more distance between them. "This is going to be a long day." She mutters to herself.

Their shift is finally over. It was incredibly hard for Jules to remain professional when Sam was less than three feet away and relentlessly teasing her about how she was day dreaming about him. Some how she'd managed to pull it off, but only with the help of promising him Sam's night sometime in the near future.

Jules stared at her reflection in the mirror smoothing her silky, purple dress with her8 hands before her eyes traveled to her face and hair. She gave herself the thumbs up as she went through her mental check list.

Sam was excited, in less than an hour the team would be at one of the most popular clubs in Toronto. The guys had planed a team clubbing night, and Sam had been looking forward to a night of drinking, dancing and especially seeing Jules in a beautifully short dress.

Jules had refused to let him see the dress until she had to and he was dying in anticipation. He had turned the house upside down and he couldn't find the dress any where. He tried begging, bribing, and everything he could think of, but nothing worked.

Sam practically shook in anticipation at the thought of seeing her in a dress. He hurriedly gets ready for the night, then rushes out of the men's locker room quickly muttering to the guys he's going to get Jules.

Walking hastily towards the woman's locker room he slowly turns knob to find it locked. He growls frustrated Jules knows him too well.

He runs to Winnie's desk "Hey Winnie. Can I barrow your keys?"

Winnie laughs "Anxious to see her dress huh." She smiles. "Know Jules would never trust me again if I did."

"Pleeeease. It would really save a lot if trouble. Cause I mean I really don't want to have to destroy the door." He whines. "I mean I just took a shower."

Winnie shakes her head and pulls out her keys "You have to give them back." She says with a warning in her voice, before placing them in his hand.

Beaming he bolts off to the locker room yelling over his shoulder "Don't worry I will."

Putting everything back to where it belonged was a daily chore Jules did in the locker room. She made sure her uniform was hanging and all her toiletries were put in place.

She was going through her normal routine when arms engulfed her, causing her to scream in surprise.

Her unidentified person of interest covers her mouth muffling her scream before turning her around so she can see his face. It's Sam.

She glares at him "What the hell Sam. You could have knocked. I could have been naked."

Sam smirks "It's called the element of surprise sweetheart. It's not like I haven't seen let alone licked ever inch of your body before."

With her mouth gaping open she continues to glare at him. He steps closer to her but approaches her from the side before whispering in her ear "Nice dress." He smiles while chuckling stepping away so she doesn't hit him.

Jules turns to face him with a smile as she brushes against him "You should see what's underneath."

* * *

Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Sorry again for the long wait school started today and it's crazy.


	38. Chapter 38

I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this up xl I know, its been ffooorrrevvvverrr. And I'm so sorry for that, but I did do A LOT of writing and re-writing so there are plenty of chapters in the works as you read this.

**WARNING!: there is rated M content in this paragraph soooo...ya. I didn't want to re rate it M, because I hope I won't write tooo much sexual content in the rest. If you haven't seen an update in a while check the M rateings.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint, or any of the original characters...but wouldn't that be a great Chriatmas gift! ;D

* * *

Sam's eyes widen surprised but also excited. He spins around and fallows closely behind her to meet up with the rest of the team.

"Back so soon Samtastic? I thought we'd be sitting here for at least another ten minutes." Spike teases.

Sam chuckles "Maybe later." He replies with a wink at Jules.

Winney catches his eye and he hastily snatches the keys from his pocket and tosses them, glad he hadn't forgotten.

Sam downs his second beer adding to his empty glass collection: two whiskey glasses, one tequila, from the very generous persuasion of Jules, and two beer bottles. He is thoroughly drunk.

About to signal for another drink Spike interrupts him "That's enough Sammy boy. You've had more than enough to drink tonight buddy. "Trouble in paradise?"

"I'n fne." Sam slurs. "Ezrythin is perphhhict, awww ghad shez hawt…I'n gnna danze wif...wif Jwlezz."

Spike and the guys share a look "Maybe that's not a good idea." Ed speaks up.

Sam frowns then smiles ignoring what they're saying; he stands up "Zhez zo, zexy."

The guys see Jules dancing around the dance floor moving in her small purple dress with strappy black and silver wedges.

Jules, long since drunk, squeals when Sam puts a hand where her thigh meets her core and his groin pressed against her back. Sighing she leans on him and grinds on his hardening member, hearing his breathing hitch makes her smile tiredly.

With his chin resting on her shoulder his hand snakes up her dress allowing him to finger her, while his other hand grips her hip.

Gasping at the sudden intrusion, her knees go weak threatening her stability. Tightening his grip around her waist he holds her against him while dragging her to a near by hidden couch.

Jules sucks in a long breath as he places her on top of it. Wet lips drag up her smooth legs as he watches her chocolate eyes.

Sam suddenly gets impatient, pulling her underwear down from underneath her dress, and over her legs, kissing each one as a soothing gesture, when her heart beats uncontrollably. Pushing the zipper down on his jeans he frees himself, before gently stroking his hard length.

Jules' tongue wets her lips as she stares at him with eyes as innocent as they'll go. "Damn that's sexy." He growls grabbing her legs and tugging her closer to him. Leaning over her he takes her lips and kisses her roughly, pulling on her lip as he breaks the kiss and thrust powerfully into her.

With her head thrown back tunneling into the cushion and mouth open, she takes in a strangled breath. "Sam." She barely gets out.

He kisses her neck before fully bringing his head all the way up to look at her face. "Ya babe?" He bites his lip a he continues his thrusting pace. She groans and tenses when he hits her cervix, making his tempo slow and more careful. "Sorry." He pants with his hot breath on her ear.

"Is this a good idea?" She asks as her nails bite into his biceps.

He hisses a little "Ya. Why not?"

"You're not the least bit worried the teams gonna see?" She asks in awe.

Sam's pace falters for a second, caught off guard by her question. "To be perfectly honest, wasn't really thinking about it, my brain is currently on our honey moon." He smiles. "But...with that being said, I mean we are off duty...and its not interfering with work...soo, why not."

Jules shakes her head and rolls her big brown eyes "That was waayy too long." Then pulls his head to hers for another breath taking, passionate kiss.

Chuckling, he smiles "Damn, you're horny as hell tonight." Sam had a thing about cussing more then normal when he was drunk.

He moves his hips to thrust in at different angles, rewarded when Jules gasps loudly, her eyes wide, clinging to him as she moans his name loudly in to his ear. Nuzzling her neck he smiles saying "Found it." Placing rough kisses on the crook of her neck.

Jules gasps and withers underneath him, with nails digging into his shirt clad back. "Sam. Sam. Sam." She moans in time with his thrust.

"Come on baby. Let go." He mummers into her ear before he places a kiss on her cheek, his nose rests near her temple.

She pants and grits her teeth trying to hold her release off a little longer. Knowing what she's doing Sam sinks his teeth into her shoulder making her gasp and detonates around him. Sam thrusts in hard a few more times before allowing himself to pour his seed into Jules and joining her in a panting, sweaty heap of limbs.

After a moment of silence...well as quiet as it gets when you're at the one of the most popular clubs in Toronto, Jules whispers breathlessly into his ear "Sa-hm, we. Need. To go." She pushes at his chest he sits up, tucks himself away, and readjusting himself before helping Jules into her panties. He stands up and gently pulls her in front of him with his back to the crowd, so she can pull down the hem of her dress without being seen.

Sam holds her head in his hands and places a gentle kiss on her lips. Her hands grip on to him just above his elbows as their lips entice each others before Sam strokes her tongue with his.

After making out for a few more seconds Jules breaks away and tugs on Sam's arm. "Come on Sammy lets go home."

They stumble along towards the door saying goodnight to the team before hailing a taxi. The second the door closes behind them Sam is on top of Jules, kissing her lips fully. Their tongues challenge each others as they try to win yet another battle and rub it in the others face. Winning is not taken lightly.

Sam wins, but only because he pulled a foul move as Jules calls it, he slide his hand under her shirt, up her stomach, and to her breast causing her to loose concentration and open her mouth, allowing his tongue to sweep in and take control. Shortly after, he moves to place quick hungry kisses on the corner of her mouth, up her tense jaw, then down her smooth neck.

Breathing short hard breaths Jules sets her head on his shoulder tiredly. "Saammmm." She groans tiredly. "Haven't you had enough?"

Sam breaks away to look at her through hooded eyes "Never when it's you." Before continuing where he left off.

Sleepily and very drunk she pouts, closes her eyes and whines "But I'm tyyered." While leaning against the side of the taxi bench.

Sam slowly pushes himself off of her just in time to see them pull up in front of Jules' house.

* * *

I know it's kind of short, but I wasn't sure what else to write, but there is more to come. I have another chapter done, so it'll be up soon :)  
Hope you enjoyed :D see you sooon! Please leave me a review :D 3 3 3


	39. Chapter 39

I know! Wow theres two chapters up in less than a week! whats going on. well I've had those written and i just had finishing touches to put on them, and after I changed my mind about fifty times, and read the reviews to hear where ya'll thought I should take the story. I made a final decission that caused quite a few new chapters to be written due to various mind changes.

Ok so thanks for reading. Hope you like it! :D

* * *

*2 Days later*

After a long boring shift at work Jules is tired and moaning and groaning at Sam which makes him laugh.

Walking through Sam's apartment door he pulls her into a hug and his hand runs down her hair. "Its fine cause we're home and now we can relax." Sam smiles.

"I don't wanna relax I wanna go to bed." Jules growls.

"Someone's cranky." He playfully teases.

Jules' face scrunches up and sticks her tongue out.

"How mature." Sam remarks.

"No one asked you." Jules glares.

Sam chuckles "Touché." Then kisses her passionately.

Jules moans instantly re-energized and pulls Sam down with her as she falls on the bed. Sam's body moves against hers as her hands run through his hair.

Her hands slip under his blue v-neck t-shirt moving over his finely toned abs then move to his chest before tugging the shirt over his head and tossing it away.

Shifting his attention to Jules' neck he kisses it tenderly and starts to pull her shirt up when there's a knock at the door.

Sam groans "Ignore it."

The knocking continues while they pick up where they left off. After a few more seconds the knocking stops then the ringing begins.

Growling Sam rests his head between Jules' breasts "I'm sorry." He whispers.

His hand snatches his phone off the table "What?" He snaps. Looking up at Jules he places a gentle kiss on both of her boobs, as an apology for being interrupted, before talking into the phone again as Jules rocks her hips against his. "You're where?" He pauses "Ya, Ya, Ya."

Frowning Sam rolls off of Jules, and kisses her sweetly "The guys are here sweet heart. I forgot I told them to come over tonight."

"What?" Jules whines "Noo! What happened to going to beed?"

Sam kisses her again "You can go to bed baby. I'll join you later."

"Ok." She frowns. "Goodnight. I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too." He kisses her one last time, snatches up his shirt, and leaves the room, shutting off the light as he closes the door behind him.

Sam pulls open the front door as he tugs the rest of his shirt down his body.

"Finally!" Spike groans.

The gang ambles into Sam's apartment and settle themselves on the couch, setting down the beer cases and Chinese food on the coffee table.

"Did Jules get tired of you already and go home?" Ed jokes.

Sam shakes his head "No she's in our bed right now."

"Oowwhh!" They all say before stopping what they're doing. "Did we interrupt something?" Ed asks.

Sam rubs the back off his neck, still standing "Uhh...it probably ended before it started."

The guys eye him "Do you wanna go finish with her? We'll wait." Spike says.

Sam rolls his eyes "Ya right." walking into the kitchen then filling up a glass of water.

"Why not?!" Spike asks as Sam walks to the bedroom door.

Sam laughs "Because you guys are here, and you know Jules. She's all up for a challenge, but not this type." Sighing he puts his hand on the handle "I'll be right back." He says before slipping back into their bedroom.

Navigating expertly through his dark room he sets the water on the bedside table, then turns to leave the room. He's about to open the door when two arms circle around his waist, Sam raises his arms slightly caught off guard.

Smiling he whispers "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"You're not with me." He can hear the pout in her voice.

Turning in her arms Sam strokes her check and stares through the darkness into her eyes. "I'm sorry baby...why don't you come hang out with us."

Jules looks up at him "...I don't know Sam."

"Please." He whines with pleading eyes.

"Fine." She gives in easily.

Sam smiles and kisses her happily "I'll see you out there."

Closing the door behind him yet again Sam sits down on the couch with the guys in chairs across from him.

"Soo..." Spike says with a goofy smile "that was quick."

Sam shakes his head with an incredulous look on his face "I didn't go in there and have a quickie, Spike."

Spike's about to answer when Jules enters the room squinting at the bright light.

"What are you doing here?" He wrinkles his nose "This is a guy's night."

Jules glares at him with tired eyes "Get out." She says as she walks to the couch, where she curls into Sam's side with her feet tucked under her.

Warping his arm around her he pulls her closer, kissing her sweetly. Spike makes a gagging noise causing Jules to stick her tongue out at him "You're just jealous."

Spike glares with a frown "Am not."

After around an hour of talking Jules is fast asleep with her face buried in Sam's shoulder.

The guys talk a little more, discussing a few plans and sports before they show themselves out.

Gently scooping Jules up he carries her into their bedroom where he places her in their already un-made bed. Stripping his clothes off, he crawls in beside her, pulling her closer to his chest where she rolls, in her sleep, so she's facing him.

Sam kisses her lightly on the forehead before he falls into a peaceful sleep with their limbs intertwined.

* * *

How was it? Horrible? Ok? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Have an idea of what i can include in my story? Let me know! I read all of them I swear. Everytime I get a review my day gets a whoolllleee lot better :)


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry for the wait :s

ENJOY!

* * *

Sam strolls into the, always clean, light green kitchen, who's color's name currently slipping his mind. He vividly remembers the hours of smearing the warm, homely color across the walls and smiles. His smile widens as he spies the love of his life slaving over the stove, _I could get used to this!_ _If this is how it feels when you're married I'm never going to want to leave the house_. He sneakily wraps his god crafted arms around her torso and kisses her cheek sweetly. "Hey Beautiful."

Jules, caught off guard by the motion, tenses momentarily before scolding herself for being so jumpy and emotional lately. "Hey." She quietly replies as Sam grabs a tall glass from the off white cabinets.

Stopping dead in his tracks he stares at her intensely with his eyebrows furrowed "You ok babe?"

"Ya. I'm just tired." She states quickly in hopes of avoiding the conversation a bit longer.

She knows her plan didn't work when Sam steps next to her, gently moves her hair away from her forehead and feels her head. "You feel fine." He exclaims in a gentle, worried tone. He shifts to stand behind her and rubs her back with a soothing hand. "You sure you're ok sweetheart?"

"I'm fine Sam." She says quickly with a sharp bite to it. Reluctantly breaking away from his settling touch, she continue making dinner, something she knows she won't eat due to endless waves of nerves.

Sam watches her closely with worry as she sets about cutting and mixing various ingredients. "Jules. Whats wrong? You've been acting weird all week, I'm getting scared."

"Sam! I said I'm fine! Will you stop!" She yells at him annoyed, but not daring to face him knowing she'll crack if she does.

Sam shakes his head and persists "Jules, you're not fine. Somethings wrong and you need to tell me whats going on. You've avoided me the whole week."

"I haven't been avoiding you! I've been busy planning our wedding." Jules argues irritably getting more pissed by the second, and her meal is about to pay for her anger and face her deadly wrath.

"Damn it Jules!" He says while his voice is raising. "Just tell me!" He clenches his teeth, causing his jaw to strain as he tries to rein in his temper the one of four things he got from his dad.

Jules sucks in a sharp breath before throwing the spatula on the granite counter top, turning to him with tears in her eyes and her bottom lip caught in between heer teeth. "I'm pregnant." Seeing Sam's eyes widen and mouth open sets off her tears, causing them to cascade immediately down her face where she swipes them away furiously.

Jules looks at the floor before quickly retreating from the kitchen planning to fall back into the safety of their bedroom. She walks past him sobbing leaving her shocked fiancé, and now father of their unborn child, in her wake.

Sam plops into one of the off white bar chairs, as he tries to wrap his mind around the new information Jules has just presented him with. "She's pregnat?...I'm gonna be a dad." He smiles "I'm gonna be a dad!"

***

Jules sinks onto the bed pulling the black, white, and light blue covers over her head before sobbing into her squishy feather pillow and holding Sam's close. _Does he not want our baby? Does he think it's too soon? What's his family gonna say? Better yet, whats my family gonna say?_ While her brain is working over load and seemingly at the speed of light she didn't hear the footsteps of someone coming into the bedroom.

The comfy new mattress dips in indicating someone is now sitting on the edge of the bed, probably watching as Jules balls her eyes out underneath the comforter. "Jules...come on baby get up." When she doesn't make a move to follow his orders, he kicks off his (shoe brand) and crawls under the multi-colored covers with her. Pulling away the pillow cased in light blue, he tucks her into his chest and rubs her back with gentle fingers. "Its ok Jules...Its gonna be ok." He whispers soothingly in her ear.

Jules buries her head in his black t-shirt clad chest and sobs while his chin rests on her head. It takes a few minutes for her to calm down. "Sam I'm sorry, I know this isn't going along with the plan, it was an accident I swear. I might not even be pregnant it was a home test, it could have been wrong." she adds quickly before hiding her face in her hands.

"Jules, sweetheart, I'm not mad." He pulls her face out of her hands and stares into her eyes as he soothes her. "I want this baby...our baby. I know it's not ideal timing, but it doesn't matter. We were planing on having kids, and when ever that is, I'll be next to you the whole time."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, please leave a review. Reviews are like cookies to me, I can never get enough...that makes me sound fat... great xl


	41. Chapter 41

Hey guys sorry its been a while. This chapter does have some M rated sections. I'm not sure if its to much...but ya, you've been warned xD. hope ya'll enjoy it!

* * *

The atmosphere is different from any other they've been in. Normally loving, and playful, the air is now filled with tension and worry. Sam and Jules sit quietly, unmoving as if their answer will come if they patiently wait.

Jules worries her bottom lip as Sam stares ahead at the ground from his perch at the bar stool in Jules' kitchen.

Quickly moving from her spot, she grabs her silent iPhone 4 from the granite counter top quickly unlocking it before she has the opportunity to chicken out. She taps furiously than scrolls through her contact list before she leaves the room.

Sam looks up from his daze as she springs from her spot, his gaze fallows her filled with wonder and concern. Sighing after she leaves the room he grabs a beer from the stainless steel refrigerator and heads to the living room to watch TV.

He flops onto the memory held leather couch, and remembers the countless hours of cuddling they'd had on this couch and all the times they'd had sex on it. He takes a sip of his beer as he turns the tv on, before his gaze searches the room. The off-white trim sets off the light blue walls just as Jules said it would, the pictures of them in the room quickly settle on his eyes. They hang happily on the wall, and some are carefully arranged on tables around the homey room.

His crystal blue eyes finally make their way back to the plasma screen TV he and Jules had crazily gotten at the black Friday sales at Best Buy. He didn't know what had possessed them to do such a thing, but now that they had it he was glad that they had. The channels quickly flip by as he scans through them looking for something interesting. Finally stopping on a movie channel he stares at the screen not really paying attention.

Jules descends down the stairs in a quiet way the job has working into her. When she reaches the bottom she finds Sam sprawled out on the couch, her heart flutters at the sight of him 'Oh god I want to fuck him' she breathes to herself.

She pads softly behind the couch and rubs his shoulders, resting her chin on his head which has turned fractionally toward her, their lips softly meet. Sam turns his body to carefully wrap his arm around Jules' waist and hoist her over the back of the couch, pulling her to lay on top of him.

The innocent, tender kiss quickly changes when Jules grinds against him and opens her mouth for his tongue.

Sam pulls his mouth away from hers. "I can't." He breaths heavily yet surprisingly quiet.

Jules chews on her lip and looks away from his gaze thats fixed upon her face. "Jules, come on you know its not like that."

"Is this the way its gonna be now?" She asks in a tiny voice, as if afraid if his answer.

He looks at her caught off guard "...uhh...well, ya. At least for now. I have to know I won't hurt you, and our baby." His hand slides across her, for the moment, flat stomach as their eyes meet.

"Sam. Please stop touching me." She quickly looks away from his eyes and looks down.

He looks confused before worry sets in "Whats wrong?"

"Oh god Sam, I'm so horny." She whispers as she tries not to grind on him.

He lets out a breath of relief and chuckles moving underneath her, as he shifts his hands to rest underneath his head. "Hmm...I think I could get used to this."

"Samm." Jules whines and bites her lip, knowing what it does to him.

Sam's eyes turn darker and he groans "Jules stop."

She looses control and grinds against him "I don't want to."

Sam sharply inhales and grits his teeth in a snarl like motion. Sitting up quickly he grabs Jules and gives her a hard, searing kiss. He gently picks her up and carries her hastily up the stairs taking two at a with cautious feet.

They end up in their bedroom on the bed in a tangle of limbs as Sam carefully tries to show his dominance but Jules playfully fights him, landing blows too close for comfort to him. He blocks them easily, and feels the desperate need to control her but doesn't want to hurt her.

When Jules is almost fully pinned to the mattress and breathing heavily, Sam runs his nose along the side of her face to her ear where he growls "Behave, or we're done."

Jules' body falls flat against the mattress and her eyes look up at him shining with innocence "I'm yours."

He nods and growls "You're mine." He grabs hold of the skin on her shoulder and sinks his teeth into it, causing Jules to yelp, clawing at his muscular back.

Sam pulls away yanking off her shirt, bra, pants, and finally her panties. He places open-mouthed wet kisses on her stomach then gently nuzzles it. "You be good for your mommy, you hear? I love you."

Jules' hands go to her face as she begins to cry. She silently lets the tears spill down her face as her fiance kisses her stomach again.

He knew she was crying, he could feel it in her body. He picks himself up from where he laid and moves to lay next to her so he could hold her and kiss her tears away.

After a while he feels her relax a short moment after her crying had stopped. Looking down he finds her fast asleep clutching onto his tear-stained shirt. He watches her peacefully sleep until it finally consumes him and his thoughts of their future.

"Sam." A whisper cuts through his sleep.

"Hmm." He grunts tiredly.

"I can't sleep." Jules pouts even though she knows he isn't looking, he'll be able to hear it in her voice.

Sam shifts, with eyes still closed loops his arm around her waist and pulls her closer into his chest. He soon after feels her lips on his neck then his shoulder. He sighs relaxed and tired "Jules stop."

"But I'm hornyy." She whines.

Sam finally opens his eyes and peeks up at her. "Hmm. Why can't you be like this every other night?"

Her fingertips skate across his smooth, warm skin. Leaning close to his ear she whispers "I can be."

His control is slowly slipping through his hands, he grits his teeth for a moment before lunging at her making her fall flat against the mattress. She giggles pushing up his shirt with her delicate hands as he kisses her neck. "Hmm someones dominant."

"Shut up." He growls at her as he kisses her roughly on her collarbone, thoroughly turning her on. He hovers over her and stares at her for a moment before he places a gentle loving kiss on her tender, and soft, soft pink lips.

Jules responds lovingly towards the kiss and pours all the emotions and passion she can muster up into it, then finally convinces Sam to take his shirt off. She lays back as he yanks at the bottom hem of his shirt and throws it off over his head. She bites her lip at his muscular chest, arms, and six-pack. Her gaze lingers on him for a long moment before finding his crystal blue eyes watching her watch him.

Jules gives him a shy smile and crooks her finger at him, causing him to smile and look hungrily at her. He laces his strong arms underneath her firm, toned legs and tugs her down to him.

Jules knew what was happening the second she felt his arms linking around her legs and she feels a gush of wetness flow in between her thighs. Once she gets settled near the end of the bed she clutches onto the bedspread and props herself up to see him.

Sam gives her one last stare before his head delves between her thighs, and his tongue touches her most intimate parts.

Jules' eyes roll back as they flutter closed in ecstasy as Sam's tongue slowly devours her. She falls rigid and tense against the mattress gasping for air while he starts his intimate assault. Clenching her teeth she gives a pleasurable cry before regaining enough strength to push herself up to watch him at work. His head bobs up and down as he goes bottom to top all the while watching her face during his work for her pleasure.

She licks her lips at the sensations he's bringing her, causing her to pant. Her teeth latch on to her bottom lip in hopes of muffling a moan.

His tongue drives up and down and around excited to send her over the edge. Mesmerized by her faces of ecstasy he stares at the beautiful woman laying in front of him as he laps at her. Her thighs lock around his head then her hands thread through his hair pushing his face into her firmer.

Never stopping his ministrations he wraps an arm around her left thigh to control her grip around his head. Sam maneuvers his free hand in front of him and gently slides a finger inside of her soon accompanied by another in his determined state. He pulls his lips away from her and nip the inside of her sensitive thigh as his fingers jump up into her.

Completely taken away Jules lets out a very, un-Jules like, loud moan as her climax zips through her veins. Her hands had slid to Sam's shoulders where they were giving a death grip, causing him to omit a soft hiss. Mouth open wide as she gasps for air her eyes slowly drift back open as she comes from her blissful cloud nine state. Shifting her head slightly, she gazes down at Sam breathlessly.

Picking himself up he lies on his side next to her and kisses her sweetly before her tongue opens up his mouth and dances with his.

* * *

Hey hope you liked it. Please leave me a review :) Now i'm off to write a new story for Rookie Blue.


End file.
